A Dream Come True
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: Two girls who are hated ran away from their town and became criminals. Their favorite show is Naruto but the saying is: Be carful what you wish for or might come true... Rated T for swearing. This story was not completed, but it will not be continued.
1. Arrival

**Okay this is a new story of course, and it is about two girls that no one likes so they ran away from their town and family and found each other.**

**These 2 girls, Fear and moonlight have always been causing trouble in their town that despised them**

**They also stole appliances from the stores. These girls have the nick-names Fear and Moonlight.**

**There're called the night crawler girls because they only come out at night. They are normal girls that like to cause trouble. Also they have a cat named Blade. He's a boy cat.**

**Now lets begin:**

"Wake up jackass!" Moonlight yelled in Fear's ear.

Fear jumped and fell to the ground and glared at Moonlight.

"Haha! You should have seen your face!" Moonlight laughed.

"Stop sneaking on me like that." Fear glared more.

Then they heard yowling from their cat.

"Your turn to shut Blade up!" Moonlight said laying down on her bed.

"Talk about useless." Fear rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

Since they lived in a two story home hidden in the forest no one ever found them.

"Shut up Blade!" the girl yelled then sprayed him with a bottle she carried around. Blade hissed

"Damn cat." Fear thought.

Moonlight came downstairs and turned on the TV they stole.

"Want to watch Naruto? New episode tonight." Moonlight asked.

"Okay. Just as long as it's a bloody like episode." Fear shrugged then sat down on the couch too.

Moonlight kept switching through the channels until they came to the new episode.

"Finally." Fear scowled.

What was on the TV was an akatsuki meeting extracting Gaara's demon.

"I wish I could meet them! Someone else who no one likes!" Moonlight yelled.

"Yeah me too." Fear went into her dreamland thinking about how hot Hidan was.

"Hey jackass I hate it when you have dreams about Hidan." Moonlight scowled

"Then how come you think Dei is hot?" Fear smiled.

They like colorful arguments.

"How do you know!?" Moonlight jumped up from her seat on the couch.

"I read your diary whore." Fear laughed at her insult.

"Why you!" Moonlight growled.

"Come at me!" Fear scowled.

And the nightly fight began. Pushing and shoving, punches and slaps and many many colorful arguments. These girls met each other at the age of 13 and now were sick of each other. They are now 16 and are always watching Naruto, (More likely the akatsuki) but that never stopped them from fighting.

"You fucking whore!" Fear yelled.

"Oh fuck you!" Moonlight yelled.

Then they heard their cat hiss out the window were all kinds of noises of clanging , bombs, and swearing. The girls stood still. They peeped outside the window they tried to hold in their scream of fright. Moonlight put her hand over Fear's and Fear put her's over Moonlight's.

"What should we do?!" Fear panicked hiding behind the couch with her friend.

"Hide! In our room!" Moonlight answered in a whispery panicked voice.

"Good idea!" Fear began running up the stairs to their room.

Moonlight followed and then they locked their door and panted from the running.

"Hide under the bed or closet!" Moonlight whispered to Fear who was frozen and couldn't hear her.

"Fear!" Silence….

They heard their entrance of their home being broke down and heard footsteps from downstairs.

"Fear for the love of god wake up!" Moonlight shook Fear who almost fainting.

"Don't faint on me now!" Moonlight grabbed her friend who was knocked out and pushed her under the bed with her.

Moonlight didn't dare to even breath as she heard more swearing and doors being broke down.

"Search the house." a voice ordered from downstairs.

"Oh crap oh crap!" Moonlight panicked trying her best to stay still and not show fear.

Fear was completely blanked out and panting still from the surprise, and frightening sight. The door knob to their room began to jiggle.

"Someone locked the door." the voice outside yelled to the downstairs.

"Break it down." a voice said.

Then Moonlight heard a kick and the door fell off its hinges. All Moonlight saw was some black shoes and nothing else because the bed was so low. Moonlight tried not to gulp or even take a breath.

"Hiding are we?" said a voice that seemed familiar to Moonlight.

Moonlight then felt something grab her leg. Then she looked to see Hidan grabbing her leg.

"AAAA!" Moonlight kicked Hidan in the stomach but he didn't seem to mind.

Then Itachi walked in to see Hidan trying to get this girl to shut up.

"Oh you bastard!" Moonlight yelled then threw one of her stuffed animals (With a knife in them) at Hidan.

"Bitch!" Hidan growled then punched her in the stomach.

Moonlight coughed out blood and felt weaker. Hidan grabbed her.

"Wait there is one left." Itachi then looked under the bed and there lay Fear who was compeltly unconsis.

"Great another bitch!" Hidan scowled seeing Itachi put the girl on his back.

"Lets go." Hidan then walked out of the room with her.

"Let her go." Moonlight whispered but her voice was shaky.

The two turned to Moonlight who Hidan was carrying.

"Shut up bitch!" Hidan slapped Moonlight.

Moonlight looked at her friend who was also being carried.

_Is this how it ends? _Moonlight wanted to cry.

Then the two akatsuki began walking down the stairs and the others were searching everything everywhere in the house.

"We found a couple bitchs." Hidan growled.

Pein looked at the two who had the Moonlight who was shaking, and Fear who was still was blanked out.

"What do you think they'll do?" Pein asked.

"I don't know, give us information on were the hell we are." Hidan scowled.

"Fine set them down." Pein said.

"One is unconcious." Itachi told him.

"And the other." Pein looked at Moonlight.

"A bitch and just a little bloody." Hidan said.

Fear began opening her eyes.

"Hey one of them is waking up." Itachi announced.

Fear opened her eyes all the way and began to shake, frightened. She turned to see her friend Moonlight being held as well.

"Set them down so we can question them." Pein ordered.

Itachi set Fear down and Hidan down. The two girls looked frightened. They were next to each other really close and Fear was praying. Moonlight was getting pissed. The akatsuki circled the two girls as they shook in fear.

"What do you want from us?" Fear asked trembling.

"Who are you?" Moonlight asked lying because she already knew.

"We want to ask questions." Pein told the girls in his demanding voice.

"W-what d-do you w-want to k-know?" the girls trembled.

"Where are we?" Pein asked.

**What did you think of my first chapter? I worked hard on this.**

**If you did not read the first A/N here is the words of the other one:**

**Okay this is a new story of course, and it is about two girls that no one likes so they ran away from their town and family and found each other.**

**These 2 girls, Fear and moonlight have always been causing trouble in their town that despised them**

**They also stole appliances from the stores. These girls have the nick-names Fear and Moonlight.**

**There're called the night crawler girls because they only come out at night. They are normal girls that like to cause trouble. Also they have a cat named Blade. He's a boy cat.**

**And that is what I said. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. FTW

**The next chapter yeah un. Great Deidara's un is contagious!**

**Yeah so well if you want to meet the girl who is suppose to be Moonlight she reviewed on my story. Her name is **Gaara-funk-girl452**! She is my bff! Don't insult her or you die!**

**(Just kidding!) Enjoy though!**

The girls gulped not knowing what to say to this question. Should they tell them they had a show? Or lie?

"Uhhh…" the girls were quiet.

"Great they are ending up to be useless un." Deidara mumbled.

"Can we ask one question…first?" Fear asked.

They looked at her. She was quiet.

"Fine." Pein agreed.

Fear sighed and cleared her throat.

"Uh well, the thing is that how'd you get here? Our home her is top secret." Fear asked.

The akatsuki looked at each other.

"We don't know where we are, we just ended up in the forest outside your home." the akatsuki shrugged.

"Well then we'll answer your question. You are in California." Fear told the confused akatsuki.

"That doesn't exist." Pein scowled.

"Yes it does." Moonlight said.

Pein and the other akatsuki scowled.

"What village?" Pein asked.

"We don't have a village! We have a town! And its called… Well no ones named it yet!" the girls growled.

"What are your names?" Pein asked.

The girls looked at each other.

"Our names our secret but we are called Moonlight and-" Moonlight was cut off by Fear.

"No one needs to know my nick-name!" Fear scowled.

"Its that or die!" Moonlight whispered.

Moonlight turned to the akatsuki.

"She hates her nick-name because it is er… Fear." Moonlight sighed.

Hidan laughed uncontrollably.

"No wonder I found her knocked out! Probably by fear!" Hidan laughed rolling on the ground.

Fear scowled. She wished they never wished to meet them. This would probably have never happened.

"Stop it. I was 13 when I got that nick-name and know I'm less scared." Fear stood up for what she believed.

"How old are you know hmm?" Deidara asked.

"16 years and whathwthwgywhnwhe! Why are we even answering these!?" Fear said.

"Yeah I thought you only wanted the location." Moonlight questioned.

The girls were less scared of the akatsuki now.

"Pein what should we do with them?" Konan asked.

"Lets eat them!" Zetsu's sides smiled.

"Oh hell no!" Moonlight backed more away from Zetsu in the circle. Fear followed.

"I want to kill them!" Kisame growled holding out his sword.

"I want to kill the bitchs too!" Hidan agreed holding his scythe.

Almost everyone agreed. Konan looked at the girls who were frightened and nervous.

"Wait, they could help us in another way." Konan said.

Everyone looked at her even the girls.

"Like what?" Pein asked.

"Well they could provide food and shelter until we get home." Konan pointed out.

"That could be so but-" Pein was interrupted.

"Think about, we wouldn't have to waste chakra on killing people." Konan told them.

"Well-"

"We'll agree to this as long as you don't kill us." the girls said.

Konan smiled and turned to the mummbling and annoyed akatsuki members.

"Fine but if they betray us once or give us a reason to turn on them, consider them dead." Pein said in a creepy voice.

The girls shook their heads fast.

"So know what un?" Deidara asked.

It was 12 in the morning and the two girls were in pajamas feeling embarrassed.

"I'm going back to sleep." Fear got up to her feet and ran all the way to her room.

_Bitch leave me alone with them while you sleep!_ "Uh yeah I'll get you guys settled." Moonlight turned to the akatsuki who were now looking at all the stuff in the room like curious children.

"No plant guy don't eat that!" Moonlight ran over to Zetsu who was about to eat the computer.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you our names." Pein cleared his throat.

"I'm Pein leader of this group." Pein introduced.

"I'm a guy and I'm Deidara hmm." Deidara mumbled.

"I'm Kisame." Kisame said.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said in his emotionless voice.

"Sasori of the red sands brat." Sasori growled.

"Hidan at your service bitch." Hidan smirked.

"Zetsu." both sides introduced.

"Kakuzu, give me all your money or else." Kakuzu scowled.

"Uhhh yeahhhhhh." Moonlight just gave him a penny.

"I'm Konan." Konan smiled sweetly.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

"Okay…thanks for uh telling me your names." Moonlight shrugged.

"Now show us where we can sleep." Pein ordered.

"Yeah alright. Okay so we have two guest bedrooms, 1 master bedroom because Fear and I share the other. We have the attic, we have the couch, and the basement. Any questions before we decide where you'll sleep?" Moonlight asked nervously.

"Yes there is one question left." Pein walked over to Moonlight.

"What would that be?" Moonlight asked.

"Is anyone here a ninja or can use ninjutsu, genjutsu?" Pein asked.

"Uh what do you mean by that?" Moonlight answered with a lie already knowing what it meant.

"Walk outside with us real quick." Pein ordered.

She followed the akatsuki to the door then stopped.

"I'll wait here." Moonlight looked down at her pajamas nervous and shy acting.

"Just come bitch." Hidan grabbed her.

"Hey bastard put me down!" Moonlight kicked Hidan in the crotch and Hidan dropped her.

"Bitch!" Hidan grimaced at Moonlight.

"You deserved it!" Moonlight scowled, she was already outside and was blushing.

"Oh god this hurts." Hidan complained.

"I'm glad because most girls like me don't like being outside in their pajamas." Moonlight growled with a blush.

"So what!" Hidan yelled standing up.

Pein cleared his throat.

"Anyway this is what I meant." Pein did hand signs and told Itachi to do genjutsu.

Moonlight watched still blushing about her pajamas and then soon the show was over.

"So can any of you do that?" Pein asked Moonlight.

"Uh no, that's impossible here." Moonlight answered.

Pein nodded.

"Now I'm tired so I'll get you guys settled in right now." Moonlight yawned in the middle.

The akatsuki nodded and followed her.

Pein and Konan shared the other master bedroom, Zetsu chose to sleep in the basment with Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu slept in the attic, Deidara and Sasori shared a guest bedroom and so did Itachi and Kisame, and the girls were already fast asleep wondering if this was a dream or a nightmare waiting to happen…

**So that was that chapter. Poor Fear! Everyone thinks she is fearful because of her nick-name. I wouldn't like that either. Would you.**

**So these girls are going to live with the akatsuki. **

**And if you want to be added in the story, tell me your first name and I'll have you come over.**

**So yeah please review!**

**Plz!**

**And right after I posted this you guys reviewed right away! So if you are reading this you'll be surprised!**

**Deidara and Moonlight will fall in love and Hidan and Fear will fall in love with each other.**

**If you read that you have been warned!**

**Lol anywho please review.**

**(Lol that rhymed!)**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. A new friend

**Yeah so next chapter! Please review as always and…**

**Moonlight: Why do we even have A/Ns?**

**Fear: I don't know, its fun I guess.**

**Moonlight: Yeah waiting to start the chapter is fun. (Rolls eyes)**

**Fear: Bu-**

**Moonlight:-shut up so they can read!**

**Fear: (Mumbles)**

**Oh and we have one special guest! Her username is:**Ink'd Fairy Wings**.**

**Story begins:**

Moonlight woke up and yawned then saw a black widow on her!

"Oh shit!" Moonlight jumped out of bed and crushed it on the ground.

She heard a familiar laugh and looked behind Fear's bed Fear laughing like crazy.

"Oh you bitch!" Moonlight attacked Fear and another fight began with them.

The akatsuki were downstairs just sitting on the couch bored. When they heard this they got curious.

"_Oh you put a fucking spider on me!" _The akatsuki heard.

"_I'm sorry but last night you scared me now I scared you!" _The akatsuki heard again.

"What the hell is going on up there." Hidan mumbled to himself.

"Whatever it is it seems they don't get along when no ones looking un." Deidara pointed out slumping on his seat at the couch.

"_What the hell did you just throw at me!?" _They heard a pissed off Fear.

"_A very heavy fake bone!" _A yelling Moonlight yelled.

"_Yuck I hate your fake bone collection! Why do you collect those?!" _Another shout was heard.

"_They're cool and hard so I can kick your ass!" _Moonlight yelled.

"This is getting annoying." Kakuzu growled.

Then they heard a door bang open and they heard moans and groans and then they heard a smack.

"_Why the hell did you throw your_ _knife at me!?" _The akatsuki heard then a groan of pain.

"_You need to learn to shut the hell up! I hope the broken arm teaches you something!" _Then the akatsuki heard footsteps come down the stairs. Moonlight looked at the curious akatsuki.

"Don't ask." Moonlight had a scowl on her face.

"Um, Tobi is hungry." Tobi said.

Moonlight looked at Tobi.

"Alright follow me to the kitchen if your hungry." Moonlight told them.

All the akatsuki followed.

_Of course. _She thought. She sighed and told them to sit at the table. Then she gave them plates and silver ware. Then decided to make waffles because she loved waffles. As she started cooking she heard angry footsteps come down the stairs.

"Bitch!" Fear ran in with a cast on her arm.

"Oh look its Fear. I'm so scared." Moonlight teased.

"You are lucky you only sprained my arm but next time I'll get you!" Fear growled.

Then the two had a glare down from across the room. The akatsuki watched and saw that they never blinked once.

"Fine you win this round." Moonlight mumbled.

"I win and what are you making Moonlight?" Fear asked.

"Waffles." she replied.

"You sure they'll like it?" Fear asked.

"I hope so." Moonlight shrugged.

"I'm eating on the roof this morning." Fear grabbed a waffle that was home made and ready and began walking outside.

"Don't get seen!" Moonlight growled giving the akatsuki two home made waffles each.

Then they heard clang clang from on the roof.

"Why does she eat there un?" Deidara asked still looking at his food curiously.

"So she can be with nature." Moonlight rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked.

"Well ever since she was a kid she was raised in forests and I found her I a forest with a bear giving her a ride. I was freaked out but then she got scared and ran off until I jumped on her I told her I was a friend. And then she told me that she ran away from her town because they hated her. And that's how she got the nick-name Fear. And we became enemies after 2 years. So she goes outside to remember the good times. Does that answer your question?" Moonlight looked at the akatsuki.

"Yeah it really does." Tobi said.

"Agree with that un." Deidara mumbled.

**On roof:**

"(Sigh) I wish I could for once see my home again. Though they hated me." Fear had a tear in her eye then jumped hearing a voice.

"Hey where am I?!" a voice of a girl yelled that was unfamiliar.

Fear went down the ladder to the roof slowly because of her sprained arm and ran into the forest. She saw a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with a blue shirt with a penguin on it and faded and faded and ripped blue jeans and black high top converses.

"Huh? Who are you?" Fear asked the girl who stood up from the ground.

"I'm Prew and I'm lost!" Prew answered.

"Well then come with me. I'm a friend not a foe." Fear smiled.

Prew nodded and followed her out the forest.

"I didn't know there was a house out here." Prew said.

"Yeah its hidden good huh?" Fear laughed.

Prew nodded and then they walked in.

"Hey Moonlight I brought a friend home!" Fear yelled.

"Oh no!" Moonlight ran to the door to see Prew.

"No! No! I am not helping anymore people!" Moonlight shouted.

"I just want to help here to call her family and eat something is that a problem!?" Fear scowled.

"Yes! We have what?! 10 grown men in our house and now her!?" Moonlight yelled.

"I'll help you stay out of this!" Fear growled and let the girl up the stairs.

"That bitch brought a girl home!" Moonlight mumbled in anger.

She passed by the akatsuki curious as they looked at her sitting on the couch bored yet again.

"What was that about?" Sasori asked.

"Fear has a soft side and brought a girl home that was about our age and then told the girl she could stay and now I'm pissed! That answers your question?!" Moonlight growled.

"Just asking brat." Sasori grumbled.

Moonlight scowled but went to the couch and sat with them.

"You guys ever heard of TV?" Moonlight asked already knowing.

"I'll show you." Moonlight grabbed the remote and it was on the channel with Naruto but it was lucky it was only a comercial.

_That was to close._ she thought.

Then she flipped to the news and there were lots of deaths on it which interested the akatsuki.

"Wow, you guys are just like me and Fear watching people die." Moonlight said then continued watching TV.

**And that was that chapter because I wanted to get it done fast so everyone could see it!**

**Yes I know who Prew is on fan so don't ask!**

**No I didn't make her up!**

**And yes the next chapter will be coming soon.**

**So please review!**

**Please!**


	4. A problem and annoying Prew

**Next chapter yay! Hope all of you are enjoying this!**

**Please review!**

**Begin:**

It was the next morning the the girl Prew was well…hyper active, annoying, and crazy. She was running around making up funny names with the akatsuki.

"Emo kid." She pointed to a scowling Itachi. "piercing dude." she looked at the annoyed Pein. "Fish heads." She laughed at Kisame. Gay boy." she pointed to a pissed off Deidara. "Flower girl." she pointed at the not so much annoyed Konan. "Uhhh… virgin?" Prew shrugged to Hidan. "Ummm, zombie." Prew was running out of ideas pointing at Kakuzu. "Uhh…. Well nothing to say about you." she said to Sasori.

"Good boy." Prew smiled to a happy Tobi. "And plant freak." she finished at Zetsu.

They all scowled at her.

"I like being annoying!" she smiled.

She skipped into the kitchen where Fear and Moonlight were preparing breakfast. She began to sneak up on them… then,

"BOOOO!"

"Ahhhhhh!" the two fell on the ground with pancake batter on their heads.

"That was so funny!" Prew laughed.

The girls scowled.

"Why'd you let her in the house?" Moonlight growled at Fear.

"I thought she would be fun." Fear shrugged.

"Yeah she's fun to herself." Moonlight mumbled.

"Hey what's this?" they heard a curious Prew asked from upstairs where their room was.

Their eyes widened and they ran up the stairs and saw her holding their diaries.

"Don't touch those." Moonlight growled.

"Why?" Prew smiled.

Then she looked to the right.

"Oh and you have a tube to listen in on conversations in your room." Prew smiled.

"Prew don't read that!" Fear said.

Prew cleared her throat.

"Hello household this is Prew speaking! I have a surprise for all the new guys here."

"What the hell un?" Deidara said.

"In Moonlight and Fear's diaries are- hey what are you going to do with that… gah!" the akatsuki heard then heard a groan and a sigh.

The two girls came down the stairs with a Prew with a bump on her head.

"Should we ask?" Sasori asked.

"No you shouldn't." Moonlight growled.

They shrugged and the akatsuki continued what they were doing,

"Oww, you didn't have to hit me." Prew scowled rubbing her bump on her head.

"Don't ever read that again!" Moonlight whispered in a growly voice.

"Okay okay chill." Prew said.

Moonlight was about to give her another wack on the head but instead went to watch TV. Moonlight turned it on to the news.

TV:

"Today we have a report of yet another robbed store, this time it was the toy store and all the fake bones were stolen."

Moonlight burst out laughing knowing that was her and Fear.

"We have our victims and we believe it was the night crawlers."

"Fear come and see this!" Moonlight yelled.

Fear ran downstairs and joined her friend. They had evil smiles and began to laugh even more.

"Why are you laughing un?" Deidara asked coming into the room.

"N-nothing." Fear had to try and hold in her laughter.

"Yep nothing." Moonlight smiled.

Deidara sat down with them and watched it too.

"It seems these two are our ideas of who did this." the TV showed Moonlight and Fear's photo.

"By the ways of how they left the town I wouldn't be surprised."

Deidara looked at the two who sweat dropped.

"That isn't us." Moonlight lied.

"And also we have been informed that the annoying kid Prew they kidnapped."

"What I found her and helped her!" Fear growled.

"We have now just been informed police and army recruits are tearing down the forest to find those girls."

"And that is all, see you next time." the girls turned off the TV to hear trees being cut.

Fear was steaming mad.

"No one cuts down my forest!" Fear shouted standing up violently.

Fear's eyes were bright red know and Moonlight stood up and grabbed her arm.

"No we can't do this." Moonlight whispered to her.

Fear coughed up a little blood.

"Damn it! Someone help me!" Moonlight yelled.

Deidara jumped up and ran over to them.

"What happen?!" Deidara asked.

"You don't want to know, its too hard to explain!" Moonlight told him.

"Just give me something quick hmm." Deidara said.

Moonlight sighed.

"She's connected to the forest." Moonlight quickly told him.

"Huh?" Deidara looked confused.

"Set her on her bed and I'll tell you more." Moonlight ordered.

Deidara nodded and they walked upstairs carrying Fear. Deidara and Moonlight set Fear on the bed and she had red eyes and she was breathing hard.

"Now what is going on un?!" Deidara demanded to know.

Moonlight cleared her throat.

"Remember how I told you she loves nature. Well if the forest is cut she'll die, and if she tries to stop it she transforms. Into something I don't like to talk about." Moonlight was quiet now and so was Deidara.

"Into what un?" Deidara asked.

"Into…a monster." Moonlight gulped.

Deidara looked at Fear who was growing claws.

"Is that when she transforming. Un?" Deidara shook in fear as Fear yelped in pain.

"Oh shit!" Moonlight sat on Fear's bed and touched her head.

Fear started to calm down.

"We need to stop the forest from being cut down." Moonlight turned to Deidara.

Deidara nodded and got his clay and put it in his pouch. Moonlight put on a fully black robe on.

"Lets go." Moonlight said.

"Why are you covering your face hmm?" Deidara asked.

"So nobody knows its me." Moonlight answered.

Deidara nodded and they walked outside to leave Hidan in charge of Fear, also Pein to make sure Hidan doesn't do his perveted ways.

**Well that was that chapter. Prew is annoying. What will happen to me!?**

**Moonlight: Stop with the authors notes!**

**Fear: I don't want to die!**

**Moonlight: Whatever lets just end it!**

**Fear: Fine.**

**Well sorry this was kind of short I just didn't want to keep you waiting anymore guys!**

**Please review!**


	5. Another problem

**Next chapter! Yay! Well please enjoy!**

**Begin:**

"Hey wait you guys!" Prew's voice came running down the stairs.

"What do you want now?" Moonlight asked in a an irritated voice.

"I want to help save the forest!" Prew smiled.

Moonlight tried her best not to laugh.

"Well, do you have ANY skills?" Moonlight asked.

"I know karate!" Prew said them kicked and broke a wall.

"Sorry." Prew smiled.

Moonlight glared at her then finally agreed. Prew smiled a huge smile. Then she walked out with them.

"She may be annoying a little but she could be useful." Moonlight thought.

Moonlight looked in the distance and there were men driving huge tractors tearing down everything.

"This isn't good." Moonlight said.

"I'll blow them up un." Deidara said.

"Uh you sure?" Moonlight asked.

"Yeah sure hmm." Deidara shrugged then his hands started to chew.

Moonlight watched Deidara form the clay. The tractors were almost there.

"Hey I see a house!" one man yelled.

"Then lets go report this!" one man shouted back.

Then they started to turn but Deidara had a few spiders on each of their backs.

"Now you will die…Katsu!" Deidara yelled.

An explosion was heard and it began to rain blood. Moonlight had some on her finger and smiled then she went under one of the trees and sighed.

"That should help heal Fear." Moonlight thought.

**Back with Fear:**

Hidan was looking at Fear and trying not to do strange things…

"Damn why'd Pein have to come in here too?" Hidan thought.

Hidan looked to Fear's desk and saw a book. He walked over to it. Pein looked at Hidan.

"Why does everyone think I'm a pervert!?" Hidan mumbled.

Hidan picked up the book and opened it. His eyes widened and it ended up to be her diary.

It read:

Dear diary,

Some men came into our house today, some of them are very hot. I like that silver haired guy. He has such beautiful hair and his smile is evil which I like. Sometimes I wish he felt the same.

Signed,

Fear.

End:

Hidan had a smirk on his face. He closed the book and set it back down. Pein looked curiously at him.

"I didn't do anything." Hidan smiled.

"What were you reading?" Pein demanded to know.

"Nothing, just a story." Hidan lied trying not to smile anymore.

"I'm your leader now tell me." Pein ordered.

Hidan sighed.

"Well…it was a book, with personal info on her. And it said she thinks I'm…hot…" Hidan smiled.

Pein glared at him still a little shocked. Fear began opening her eyes.

"What the hell happen?" Fear asked.

"You're awake?" Hidan asked.

"What happen!? The forest and and-" Fear was cut off.

"Is fine, Deidara took care of it." Hidan smiled at her.

"What?!" Fear growled.

"You like me!" Hidan laughed.

Fear tried not to blush.

"No I don't!" Fear lied.

"I read that book!" Hidan laughed.

"You what!?" Fear shouted seeing him pointing to her diary.

Pein walked out the door knowing that this might not be good.

"You are going to pay!" Fear yelled grabbing a rock and throwing at him.

"Ouch bitch! Why'd you do that?!" Hidan yelled.

"You asshole that was a secret!" Fear kept throwing anything at him.

"Ouch ow oh fuck stop it!" Hidan yelled.

Fear stopped and sighed. She pushed Hidan away and left the room. Moonlight was there waiting. She smiled and hugged her.

"Fear you're alive!" Moonlight hugged her tighter.

"Are the animals alright?!" Fear asked pushing Moonlight off her.

"I don't know, why don't ya check." Moonlight shrugged.

Fear nodded then turned to Hidan.

"You want to come with me?" Fear asked.

Hidan looked shocked. He smiled a little.

"Sure." Hidan answered.

Hidan and Fear walked outside and birds were chirping again and deer were running around what was left of the forest.

"Do you like nature Hidan?" Fear asked sitting on a stone starring up at the sky.

"Well…sometimes." Hidan shrugged.

A deer came by and came towards her instead of running away. Hidan looked shocked when the deer let Fear pet her. It was a doe. A baby deer. It was a little bruised from trees falling.

"I guess I have an animal I have to help." Fear said quietly.

Fear stood up and had the deer at her side walking back home. Hidan walked behind them. Just then they heard alarms and yells. Fear looked to see police, firemen, and many other people that would be bad to people like Fear and Moonlight.

"Not good." Fear began to run and Hidan followed.

They ran into the house and Fear was transforming again.

"No not now!" Fear thought.

Hidan saw her eyes begin to glow red. He looked confused about what was happening.

"Moonlight!" Fear yelled with her voice changing into a dark voice.

Moonlight ran down very fast and she had red eyes as well.

"I know." Moonlight nodded.

"What is going on?!" Hidan yelled.

"N-nothing." Fear lied with her voice sounding more evil by the minute.

Pein walked by, he saw the form and went up to the girls.

"Care to explain?" Pein said.

The girls were starting to get fangs.

"Explain what?" Moonlight asked with her voice changing.

"Why do you guys look like this." Pein questioned.

"We-" the girls started until their door banged open.

"Show your selves Night Crawlers!" one yelled.

The girls were getting out of control and ran into the room in front of them.

"What do you want!?" Moonlight asked with a growl.

"You are coming with us to juvenile hall." the man said.

"What!? Like we'd come!" Fear scowled.

They had ears like tigers now sticking up.

"So this is your angry form?" the man smiled.

"Yes now leave before I get hungry." Moonlight licked her lips looking at the man's flesh.

The akatsuki were watching, confused. Prew was scarred a little because they were her newly found friends. What were they? That was the question they were al thinking about…


	6. Truth reviled

**(Who needs author notes!)**

"You better leave." Moonlight growled.

"I won't leave, you 2 have committed too many crimes." the man scowled.

"What is going on!?" Prew thought.

She turned to 'gay boy'.

"What should we do gay boy!?" Prew asked in a whisper.

"Stop calling me that and I don't know hmm!" Deidara whispered back with a scowl.

Fear began to hold her stomach.

"Damn it not now!" Fear thought.

Moonlight held her friend up.

"I see she can't stand this form." the man smiled.

Fear started to change back, "But I won't give up on my friend." Moonlight growled.

She turned to the akatsuki and Prew with a fierce look.

"Take Fear, she can't stand what is happening." Moonlight ordered.

Moonlight's voice was all dark and evil, she barley even sounded like a girl. She had less control over her anger. Hidan and Kakuzu came and grabbed her and took her into the kitchen fast. Fear's mouth had blood dripping from it.

"What can we do!?" Hidan was panicking.

"Its not like you to worry about a girl." Kakuzu looked at him.

"I'm not its just uh how can we hide if she's dead!?" Hidan fixed it right away.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes we got her! I guess they can't transform yet." they heard.

"No un!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara ran to where the man had Moonlight in a tank that they would have artifacts in.

"Let her go now hmm!" Deidara growled.

Deidara had bombs in his hands.

"What are you going to do about it!?" the man laughed.

"I'll introduce you to my art un!" Deidara shouted then threw 5 clay c1 spiders at him.

They stuck to him.

"What are these things!?" the man yelled as they stuck on tighter.

"Art is a bang!" Deidara did a hand sign and they exploded.

The man's blood went all over the wall. Nothing was left but the man's half a body. Deidara ran over to where they had Moonlight and busted it open. He grabbed her and she was cold and knocked out.

"Please not be too late un!" Deidara ran to the kitchen with her.

"Oh bitch you better wake up!" Hidan yelled at the knocked out Fear.

Hidan kept shaking her.

"You guys is the healing medicine ready yet?!" Hidan asked.

"Not yet!" they shouted.

Deidara ran in with Moonlight almost dead in his hands.

"Is there anyway to save them!?" Deidara asked really fast without saying un or hmm.

"We don't know yet." Pein told him.

"I'm going to help Fear in a way." Hidan grabbed her rosary.

"Are you crazy!?" Kakuzu yelled.

"I'm going to save her." Hidan started to pray to Jashin.

"No I don't think she wants to convert to Jashin!" Kakuzu growled.

"It'll save her though!" Hidan yelled.

Before Kakuzu could say anything more a rosary appeared on Fear neck. He actually converted her to Jashin somehow.

Fear started to breath again.

"See it worked!" Hidan smiled.

"I think this healing drink should help." Pein told Deidara handing him the bottle.

Deidara grabbed it fast. He put it in Moonlight's mouth and it went down her throat. She started to breath normal again. She was just cold.

"Phew, that was too close un." Deidara sighed.

Everyone was panting from using so much chakra to heal them. Also tired from having to carry them to their room up the stairs.

**Next morning:**

Fear started to open her eyes. She felt really strong, she didn't hurt, and she felt perfect!

"What happen?" Fear asked no one.

"You're awake?" Hidan's voice came.

"AA!" Fear jumped.

"Hey don't have to screamed." Hidan mumbled.

"What happen!?" Fear demanded to know.

"Well I made you immortal and saved you!" Hidan smiled.

"Whathehell!" Fear went so fast.

"You're a Jashinist now!" Hidan smiled.

Just then he felt a pillow hit his head.

"What the hell!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you now!" Fear yelled then kept hitting him.

(She caught the Hidan virus)

She kept smacking him with the pillow until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Fear said, Hidan was on the ground rubbing his head.

Pein came in and looked around with his eyes.

"God this bitch hits hard." Hidan mumbled.

"So what'cha want Pein?" Fear asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Pein answered.

Fear froze.

"What do you want to know?" Fear asked.

"What are you?" Pein asked.

Fear was completely quiet.

"Well…nothing special." Fear lied.

"Just tell me." Pein ordered.

Fear was kind of trembling.

"God! This stupid fear problem of mine is starting to piss me off!" Fear thought.

"What's wrong with telling us?" Pein was getting impatient.

"Uh well I'm well, I hate to admit it but I'm too…scared to say…" Fear was quiet.

"You have to tell us." Pein growled.

Fear gulped. She was talking to the leader of the akatsuki, s-rank criminals!

"Its just a curse set on us." Fear told him.

"A curse?" Pein said.

"Y-yes we don't know how but whenever we get mad we turn into freaks." Fear said.

**Again too lazy to continue! But next one will come out soon!**

**Please review readers!**


	7. Chapter needs a name

Pein looked at her for a moment then left. Fear let out a sigh. Moonlight ran in like something happen.

"Fear!" Moonlight yelled.

"What Moonlight!?" Fear asked.

"I found the curse that is set on us with a cure in a book!" Moonlight smiled then held up a book.

"I didn't know we had that." Fear said.

Moonlight closed the door then sat on the bed with Fear. She flipped through the pages until she landed on a page with the form they turn into.

"See…" Moonlight was quiet.

Fear was quiet too.

"Some women put a curse on us!? Oh that bitch-!" Fear yelled until Moonlight put her hand over Fear's mouth.

"Grrhfhdssdjdj!" Fear mumbled.

"Shhh, don't let the akastuki leader hear. Didn't he come in your room too?" Moonlight asked.

Fear nodded then Moonlight removed her hand.

"Guys!" Prew shouted from downstairs.

They jumped. Then they went to the edge of the stairs and looked down.

"What!?" they asked yelling.

"Why did Fear yell bitch?" Prew asked.

"N-no reason." Moonlight lied.

"I'm just curious! Come on you can tell your friend!" Prew had a friendly smile.

They sighed.

"Come up to our room Prew." they sighed.

Prew walked up the stairs and went into their room. Prew sat on the bed too.

(Probably a long bed)

"Now was it about that form that you went into yesterday?" Prew questioned.

"Damn you're smart." Moonlight mumbled.

Prew giggled.

"Well yes, don't tell any of the others downstairs." Fear warned.

Prew nodded.

"Well we found a way to stop that form." Moonlight told her.

"Really! And guess what I learned!" Prew shouted.

"Shhhhhhh!" they scowled.

"Okay…" Prew sighed.

"Now what did you want to tell us?" Fear asked.

"I found out that Hidan guy and Deidara guy have crushes on you guys!" Prew said.

"Wha?!" the girls almost shouted.

"Yep, gay boy has a crush on you Moonlight and virgin has a crush on Fear." Prew laughed.

"You know that's not their names." Fear said.

"I know, its just fun to say." Prew smiled.

They sighed. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Fear asked.

"Konan."

"Come on in." Moonlight sighed.

Konan walked in.

"What are you girls doing?" Konan questioned.

"Hangin." Fear shrugged.

"Mind if I join, the boys are being strange." Konan rolled her eyes.

"How are they being strange?" Fear asked.

"They had some wine and sake." Konan said.

"What!? We don't even have alcohol!" Moonlight yelled.

"They found it in the kitchen." Konan told them.

"Moonlight…" Fear turned to her friend.

"I just robbed a store and I thought it didn't think it had alcohol." Moonlight defended.

"Oh right!" Fear growled.

"What should we do?!" Prew asked.

"I think we should see this." Moonlight giggled.

"Oh great." Fear looked at her friend shocked.

"What I want to see this!" Moonlight laughed.

"Trust me no you don't." Konan said.

"What's this do!?" they heard Hidan's yell.

"Okay we're just going to stop them!" Fear jumped up and they all ran out the door.

The room was a wreck. And bottles of wine were everywhere. Fear glared at Moonlight.

Hidan was going to make a gun fire a bullet at Tobi.

"No Hidan don't touch that!" Moonlight ran down there and grabbed the gun.

"**I love you all! **You all suck." Zetsu said.

"His sides are different." Fear tried not to laugh.

"Did Pein drink any?" Moonlight asked Konan.

"They thought it would make Pein fun so they actually made him drink a whole bottle of wine." Konan told them.

"Oh my god." Fear said.

"How'd you get away?" Prew questioned.

"Sweet talking the others." Konan giggled at herself.

"Uh, I don't want to ask but why are there so many Peins?" Moonlight asked already knowing.

"Yeah when he's drunk all his other selves come out and are drunk too." Konan told them.

"What does Pein do when he's drunk?" Fear asked.

"Only destroys everything in his path." Konan shrugged.

"What!?" Fear and Moonlight shouted.

"Hey Moonlight un!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara actually had makeup on.

"How's my best friend? Us girls have to stick together!" Deidara hugged her.

"What!? Help me! You're a man!" Moonlight yelped.

"What I'm a girl hmm!" Deidara smiled.

"Help me Fear!" Moonlight yelled.

"I'm a little busy!" Fear shouted back trying to get Tobi off the kitchen table.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaayyyyyy!" Deidara sang.

"Help me." Moonlight mumbled.

Then they heard a crash.

"I guess that's Pein breaking your windows I'll get him." Konan shrugged.

"Our house will be a mess again." Moonlight mumbled.

"Fear!" Hidan shouted then glomped Fear.

"No Hidan get off!" Fear growled.

"No sweet cheeks!" Hidan smiled.

"Oh sick! Get the fuck off me!" Fear shouted.

"You shouldn't say those kind of words." Hidan smirked then kissed her.

"EW!" Fear pushed Hidan off then stood up and blushed.

"Hey you want to become a Christen like me!?" Hidan asked with a smile.

"Christen?" Fear looked weird at him.

"No Pein! Don't do that!" they heard Konan's yell then a crash.

"This is going to be a long night." Fear and Moonlight sighed.

"Can I help with anything?" Prew asked.

"Not really but help me! Deidara won't stop hugging me like a best friend!" Moonlight yelled.

"Okay." Prew kicked Deidara in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Phew." Moonlight let out a sigh.

"Yeah I'm streaking!" they heard a yell.

Then they saw Hidan naked running.

"Oh fuck!" Fear yelled.

"Fear come back its time we went further!" Hidan chased her.

"Oh hell no!" Fear kept running like hell.

"Hey lets go listen to girly music un!" Deidara grabbed Moonlight's arm and dragged her to Moonlight's room.

"No I hate those kind of bands! And yuck your hands are licking me!" Moonlight shouted.

The 2 were dragged upstairs. Konan came back out with pills.

"I'm glad I brought these." Konan thought.

The bottle was pills that knock you out. Konan had to sneak some in each of her comrade's mouths and they all passed out except Pein. He was just sober.

"Huh where did the girls go?" Konan asked.

"I'm going to kill Moonlight for getting that stuff." Fear mumbled walking by the 2.

"So what exsatly happen?" Pein questioned.

"You guys got drunk." Konan replied.

Pein sighed.

"That bastard Hidan is going to pay! He was trying to take off my clothes!" Fear mumbled sitting on the couch.

"What happen to her?" Pein asked.

"Hidan chased her naked trying to go er…further with her." Konan answered.

Pein put his hand on his head then walked away.

"I hate my job as their leader." Pein thought.

Soon everyone was in bed and now it was official, it was a night waiting to happen.


	8. Another new friend

**Oh we have a new guest on here. NewMoonBloodTears is her penname. She will be called Nara Uzumaki. Enjoy!**

It was morning and the two girls were getting up from bed.

"God what a night last night." Fear yawned.

"Lets just hope our home won't be found." Moonlight said.

Fear agreed then got dressed then went to the living room. Konan and Prew were the only ones up.

"Good morning." Fear said.

Fear walked to the kitchen and grabbed and energy drink. (Last night would make someone tired.)

"Why'd we wish to meet them?" Fear thought.

Moonlight started to walk down the stairs and came into the kitchen with a jar with purple stuff in it.

"What's that?" Fear asked.

"The cure." Moonlight replied.

Fear looked at it. It didn't look like it would taste good.

"When should we take?" Fear questioned.

"We can't take it until night fall next month." Moonlight answered.

"A month!" Fear mumbled.

"Sorry but if we do it before that we stay in that form forever." Moonlight told her.

"Grrr, I hate my life and Hidan made me immortal!" Fear growled.

"Yeah well that healing drink they gave me tasted nasty. I still have a taste of it in my mouth." Moonlight said.

"Well they are ninjas. They don't really care how anything tastes or how much they hurt." Fear pointed out.

"We need to hide this from the akatsuki." Moonlight whispered.

"I'll hide it." Fear offered.

Moonlight nodded and Fear took the jar. Then Fear walked outside. Hidan was coming down the stairs moaning and groaning.

"Damn this headache!" Hidan mumbled.

"Seems you are finally up." Konan sighed.

"The damn headache kept me from sleeping." Hidan scowled.

"I bet everyone has a headache from last night." Konan rolled her eyes.

"Now I want to die!" Hidan complained.

"You were the one who made yourself immortal." Konan shrugged.

"Whatever." Hidan growled.

Hidan walked into the kitchen.

"Are only girls up other then me?" Hidan asked.

"Yes you are." Moonlight giggled.

Hidan slammed his head aginst the wall then held his head.

"Ow!" Hidan shouted.

Hidan rubbed his head with a scowl.

"My head is throbbing." Hidan whined.

Moonlight tried not to laugh.

**With Fear:**

"At least its kind of beautiful outside." Fear thought sitting in a tree with the jar in her hands.

It wasn't that nice out to a normal person. It was cloudy and cold. And it looked like it was going to rain. Fear looked at the jar and held it tight.

"I must keep this safe. I want to be able to go back home." Fear looked to her town then it started to rain.

The rain landed on Fear's face. It started to drip like tears.

"I miss my old friends." Fear said.

Just then she heard a voice.

"Don't tell me another person is here. What does this mean, all these friends are coming to us…what does this mean…" Fear started to climb down the tree.

Fear ran to where the sound was coming from. And it was coming from another girl about Fear's age.

"Who is she?" Fear thought.

"I can't believe I agreed to walk into this forest." the girl mumbled.

The rain started to rain harder and the girl scowled.

"Of course." she growled.

The girl walked over to a tree and sat under it. She sighed.

"Maybe I'm supposed to meet her." Fear thought.

Fear started to jump from tree to tree since the curse still gave her that ability and went into the tree the girl was under.

"Who's there?" the girl asked.

Fear froze.

"Don't mess up making a friend." Fear thought.

Fear jumped down from the tree and went in front of the girl.

"Are you that girl?" the girl asked.

"If you mean Fear then yes…" Fear replied.

"My friends told me to find you, they thought I would be scared to meet you but do I look scared to you?" the girl questioned.

"No you don't. And I wanted to know, do you want to be friends?" Fear smiled a friendly smile.

The girl kind of smiled.

"Sure. I thought you would be a freak but you're just a nice kid like me." the girl said.

"Don't worry I'm just a normal girl at times." Fear giggled.

The girl nodded.

"Oh and my name is Nara." the girl told her.

"Oh and you know my name so come on, Nara." Fear smiled.

Nara followed Fear through the forest. Soon they were coming to the house.

"Come on in and we have other guests so just walk by them, other then Prew, she's nice." Fear told her as they came up to the door.

Nara nodded and Fear opened the door and they walked in.

"Moonlight come here!" Fear shouted.

Moonlight came over and sighed.

"Another friend not a foe." Moonlight sighed.

"Just come on, we need more friends." Fear smiled a little.

"Fine but she's your friend." Moonlight scowled then walked away.

Fear led her new friend up the stairs to her room. Moonligth sighed then felt something going on in her body. She held her stomach in pain.

"What the! How come this is hurting me?!" Moonlight thought.

Deidara started to walk down the stairs yawning.

"I got a good nights sleep for some reason un." Deidara stretched his arms then sat down on the couch with the others.

"Lucky bastard I didn't get that much sleep!" Hidan growled.

"Not my fault hmm." Deidara said.

Hidan mumbled to himself and scowled. (He mumbles a lot huh?)

Deidara walked into the kitchen and saw Moonlight coughing but was lucky that she wasn't coughing up blood.

"You okay hmm?" Deidara questioned a little worried.

"Yeah." Moonlight said then coughed again.

"You sure? You sound sick." Deidara asked.

"Yep I'm sure just a small cough." Moonlight lied.

"Okay…well I'm going to get breakfast un." Deidara shrugged then opened the fridge.

Deidara got out some milk then grabbed some cereal. Yeah they taught the akatsuki everything about our world. Deidara sat down at the table eating lucky charms. (WTH)

"How come you guys have such weird food?" Deidara asked.

"Its just good to us." Moonlight shrugged.

She had stopped coughing. The next one to wake up was Pein which he seemed the most fine out of everyone.

"Wow took you long enough to get up Pein, you're usually the first one up." Konan pointed out.

"I guess last night was crazy." Pein shrugged.

"Of course." Konan sighed.

Fear came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to Moonlight.

"What is it Fear?" Moonlight asked.

"Well I hate to say this put I lost the jar with the cure in it." Fear whispered to her friend with a worried look.

"You what-!?" Fear put her hand over Moonlight's mouth.

Deidara looked weird at them.

"Sh." Fear hissed.

Fear removed her hand and they continued to whisper.

"I'm sorry I was just walking and then I forgot about it." Fear apologized.

"Its okay now I need to make another." Moonlight sighed.

Fear nodded.

**And that was that! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review readers!**


	9. A mysterious life

Fear walked back up to her room to go see how Nara was doing.

"Hey Fear!" Prew said walking over to Fear who was about to climb the stairs.

"Uh hi?" Fear said.

"I heard there was another new girl, I wanted to meet her." Prew smiled.

"Okay follow me." Fear said and started to walk up the stairs.

Prew followed. Fear walked into her room and Prew entered too. Nara looked at them.

"Nara this is Prew, one of our friends." Fear introduced.

"Hi." Prew had a friendly smile.

"Uh hi." Nara said.

"If you stay you'll be rooming with her." Fear told her.

"Sounds fine with me, I guess I can stay." Nara shrugged.

"Cool!" Prew smiled.

"Where does she sleep?" Nara asked.

"I sleep in a guest room." Prew answered.

They had made another room since Prew came. And they were building a 3rd floor to the house just in case.

"Okay." Nara said.

"Want to come see my room?" Prew asked.

"Sure." Nara shrugged.

Prew and Nara walked out the door. Fear smiled.

"I guess life is getting better." Fear thought.

Hidan started to walk up the stairs to Fear's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Fear questioned.

"Hidan open up." Hidan answered.

"Fine come on in." Fear sighed.

Hidan walked in with his scythe.

"What do you want?" Fear asked.

"I want to teach you how to do some rituals!" Hidan smiled.

"What?! I didn't even want to be in this religion!" Fear growled.

"Do it for me please!" Hidan tried his best to do the cute eyes but he failed because it hurt to be nice.

"Since you tried to do the cute eyes and it was funny okay. But only one!" Fear finally agreed.

"I still got it." Hidan thought. "Come on outside with me." Hidan grabbed Fear's arm and dragged her down the stairs.

They walked outside and Hidan got another scythe out and handed it to her.

"You sure its safe?" Fear questioned.

"I'm sure! I've done it so many times and I don't die!" Hidan replied.

"Okay so what do I do?" Fear said.

Hidan started to teach her how to get your enemies blood on her scythe and how to make the Jashin triangle. Fear watched Hidan do the ritual with interest. Even though she had read about it in the manga and now she could see it for real. Hidan was just finishing up taking out his scythe which was in his chest.

"Now you try." Hidan gave her some blood from a man he killed awhile back.

She looked at the blood about to throw up. It sounded gross to her to lick blood. But she did and then she started to turn into that form. She looked at herself and she looked like a skeleton.

"Awesome!" Fear smirked then cut off Hidan's head.

"What the hell bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Oops." Fear giggled.

Then she laid down in the triangle/circle and stuck her scythe in her heart. She started to change back and she didn't die It hurt for a moment but then the pain went away.

"Wow…that was f-ing awesome!" Fear shouted pulling the scythe out of her chest.

The circle/triangle disappeared and she got up. She smiled at Hidan's head then laughed.

"Bitch take me home for Kakuzu to sow my head back on! And bring my body too!" Hidan yelled.

Fear giggled.

"Fine as long as we can do this tomarrow." Fear was actually enjoying being immortal.

"Sure!" Hidan smiled.

Fear grabbed his head and dragged his body back home. Fear was covered in blood and it was dripping on the carpet.

"Fear!" Moonlight yelled.

"Hi can you get Kakuzu?" Fear asked as she held up Hidan's head.

"What happen?" Moonlight questioned.

"He taught me how to do some Jashin rituals!" Fear answered.

"I can tell from the blood!" Moonlight scowled looking at the carpet which she had to clean now.

"Just get Kakuzu." Fear sighed.

"Fine." Moonlight scowled then walked to the living room where the akatsuki were watching the news yet again.

"Kakuzu Hidan needs you." Moonlight said walking into the room.

"What has he done now?" Kakuzu growled.

"He taught Fear how to do Jashin rituals! Now there is blood all over the carpet! And he needs his head sowed back on he said." Moonlight answered.

"Even in a different area he is still knocking off his head." Kakuzu sighed then got up from his seat in the couch.

Then a urge of pain went through Moonlight's veins. She walked by the TV and sat on the stairs and began coughing up blood in her hand.

"Are you okay hmm?" Deidara asked seeing her.

"Y-yeah." then she coughed again.

"That doesn't seem fine to me." Kisame said.

"No r-really I'm fine it just hurts from coughing." Moonlight coughed again and more blood came out.

"This must be one of the side effects if the healing drink was too strong for them." Pein told them.

"I'm just glad she's alive. I'm going to help her hmm." Deidara got up from his seat and walked over to Moonlight.

"I think you need to rest un." Deidara told her standing in front of her.

"N-no I just need to stop coughing, I'll be fine." Moonlight lied then coughed up more blood.

"God! It hurts though!" Moonlight almost cried it hurt so bad.

"You seriously need to rest un." Deidara said starting to help her up. "You're over working yourself un."

Deidara helped her up the stairs then to the bathroom to wash her mouth. Then they walked to Moonlight's room and she laid down.

"Just rest, and then maybe later I'll take you for a ride how's that sound." Deidara smiled.

Moonlight nodded then just rested her eyes. Deidara left and went back and sat on the couch to continue to watch TV.

Kakuzu, Hidan, and Fear walked into the living room.

"I'm going to take a shower, and thanks again Hidan for teaching me how to do rituals." Fear punched Hidan in the arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" Hidan scowled.

"That's my way of showing friendship when I'm in a good mood." Fear giggled then walked upstairs to take a shower.

"Seems you found someone else like you." Kisame snickered.

"Shut up fish heads." Hidan laughed.

"You copied that from Prew, virgin." Kisame smirked.

"You asshole!" Hidan growled.

"Just shut up Hidan." Kakuzu sighed.

"Stay out of this Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

"Guys keep it down, Moonlight is resting because she can't take the healing drink we gave her hmm." Deidara hissed.

"Oh great. Now we have the maid sick." Hidan mumbled.

"She is not the maid she is a nice girl un!" Deidara punched Hidan in the face and his head fell off again.

"Shit head!" Hidan growled.

"I just sowed his head back on Deidara." Kakuzu sighed.

"He was pissing me off hmm!" Deidara shouted.

"You've never had this much respect for a girl." Sasori pointed out.

"Uhhh…well its just she's nice to me that's all un." Deidara lied.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"How do you think Fear knew about Jashin anyway?" Hidan asked as Kakuzu sowed his his head back on again.

"That's right. And how come they knew some of our abilities?" everyone was quiet.

"Do you think they are tricking us?" Sasori questioned.

"Why would they do that un?!" Deidara shouted.

"They could be working with Orochimaru or some of the hidden villages." Itachi pointed out.

"Maybe they are the ones who made us come here!" Kisame said.

"I don't think they even could." Konan said.

"It could be possible, they didn't want to tell me anything about themselves." Pein told them.

They were all silent.

"What should we do?" Konan asked.

"If they are allied with one of the hidden villages or Orochimaru then we should kill them. But when they are healed we will question them." Pein replied.

They all nodded except Hidan and Deidara who looked at each other. They didn't want to have to kill them…

**Oh no what will they do to us?!**

**Moonlight: No author's notes!**

**Fear: But they're fun to me.**

**Moonlight: Just end the freaking chapter!**

**Fear: Fine!**

**Please review!**


	10. The curse reviled and a new friend

**I've been writing like crazy today so lets get going on this chapter. And we have a new guest! I'm actually surprised people read this. So I'm happy! I'm glad people want to join my story! Well please review!**

**New guest: ****Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto is his penname and his name is Darin. He'll show up towards the end.**

**We finally got a boy! So lets see how this goes!**

**Oh and the contest for reviews starts on this chapter!**

**Begin: **

It was the next morning and Moonlight was waking up. She felt a little better but weak still from loosing so must blood. She was breathing kind of hard though.

"Man I slept the day away." Moonlight thought.

She looked over to Fear's bed and she was sleeping soundly. Moonlight sighed.

"I guess I'll go get breakfast." Moonlight thought.

She got dressed and walked downstairs. The akatsuki were on the couch. Most of them were looking at her suspiciously.

"Uh good morning?" Moonlight said.

Moonlight shrugged then walked into the kitchen. Deidara walked in and walked up to her.

"Uh so are you feeling better un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah a little better. Just a little weak. Thanks for caring." Moonlight smiled at Deidara.

"Yeah um I need to warn you about something hmm." Deidara whispered to her.

"Warn me about what?" Moonlight asked in a low voice.

"The others think you are allied with Orochimaru or the hidden villages and might kill you and will question you today un." Deidara told her whispering.

"What?! I don't even know who that Oro guy is. Or any hidden villages other then my house." Moonlight whispered and lied.

"That's what I'm worried about. They think because you knew a couple things means that they need to question you guys hmm." Deidara said quietly.

"Deidara what are you doing?" voices came.

Deidara turned to see the other akatsuki members behind him.

"Uh asking if she is better to you know uh…you know question her." Deidara whispered lying.

They just believed Deidara. Moonlight was trying to sneak out of the kitchen until she felt a hand grab her.

"You're not going anywhere." the voice came evilly.

Moonlight froze and turned to see 3 of the members behind her. They were Pein, Itachi, and Kisame.

"Oh shit!" Moonlight thought.

Deidara looked worried seeing them putting a drink in her mouth to make her weak. Moonlight fell to the ground and held her stomach in pain.

"Why are you doing this?! We didn't do anything to you!" Moonlight yelled then held her stomach tighter.

"We can't trust you yet." Itachi said.

"We haven't done anything suspicious!" Moonlight growled.

"Hidan, Kakuzu go get the other girl." Pein ordered.

Kakuzu nodded but Hidan got a little worried. They started to walk up the stairs. While Moonlight's eyes began to glow red and was growing fangs. The drink they gave her was injuring the curse set on the two girls.

"You bastards." Moonlight said quietly.

"No what the hell is going on?!" they head Fear's scream.

"Bitch just hold still!" Hidan growled grabbing her arms.

Then Fear's eyes glowed red after Hidan and Kakuzu gave her the drink and she tried her best to run but fell to the ground after a few seconds. Kakuzu dragged her into the kitchen and Hidan looked at Fear worried. The girls were in so much pain they couldn't even move.

"Damn it!" Fear said.

"When should we question them?" Konan asked Pein.

"Once they can at least move." Pein turned to Deidara and Hidan. "You two watch them and make sure they don't leave." Pein ordered.

They nodded slowly and the others left. Deidara sat down and looked at Moonlight.

"I'm sorry guys, just tell them you don't know anything hmm." Deidara told them in a whisper.

"But we really don't." the girls lied.

"Why are you guys growing fangs?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know but it hurts!" Fear said.

Hidan and Deidara looked at each other. They both looked worried. Just then a whirlwind went around the girls and windows were breaking. They yelped in pain. The other akatsuki ran in there and the girl's eyes were glowing red and they were growing fangs and claws.

"What the hell un!" Deidara yelled as the girls stood up in the whirlwind.

The girls were bleeding blood from their mouths but it didn't seem to bug them at the moment.

"We have to get out." Fear whispered.

The girls were in a lonely white room in their mind. Not knowing what is going outside of their minds.

'We could end up hurting someone." Moonlight said.

"Girls un!" they heard Deidara's yell.

"Hey wake up!" they heard Hidan.

Just then they saw what was going on outside.

"Not good." Fear trembled.

"This stupid drink they gave us hurt our inner selves." Moonlight told her.

The girls sent a message to them by their eyes beginning to glow white.

"I think they are trapped in that curse hmm!" Deidara shouted through the wind.

All kinds of glass windows broke and glass went everywhere.

"They must be!" Hidan yelled.

The girls were twitching their bodies trying to calm down. Their eyes went red again.

"Come on we have to calm down." Moonlight said.

They were meditating. Trying to calm their curse.

"Please wake up un!" they heard again.

"Come on!" they heard.

The wind got stronger and the roof of the house got a huge hole in it. But elsewhere there was a witch over a glass ball.

"Fighting it are we?" the witch said.

She smiled then dropped a ball of black liquid fell on the ball.

**Back with the akatsuki and girls:**

The girl's bodies twitched then their body was getting red.

"Something is defiantly up." Hidan said.

"We have to wake them up hmm!" Deidara yelled.

"How?" Konan questioned.

"We have to calm them down." Hidan replied.

"How will we do that?!" Kisame growled.

"I have no clue on that un." Deidara shrugged.

"We have to wake up Fear!" Moonlight shouted still meditating.

"We almost got it." Fear said sweating because it hurt so bad.

Their eyes were turning to their normal color and the wind was going away.

"They actually don't want to hurt us…" Sasori said.

"I knew they were good!" Hidan smiled.

The girls finally fell to the floor panting. The curse was put out. The akatsuki ran over to the girl.

"Are you okay?!" Hidan shouted shaking Fear.

"Come on wake up hmm!" Deidara yelled shaking Moonlight.

"Is it-over?…" Fear asked in a low voice.

"Thank Jashin-sama you're okay!" Hidan said.

"W-what happen?" Moonlight sat up fast.

"Thank god you're alive un!" Deidara hugged her.

Moonlight blushed then hugged him back. Hidan helped Fear up. Fear was shaky a bit then almost fell again.

"God it hurt." Fear mumbled.

Hidan noticed Fear had glass in her legs and her leg was bloody.

"Kakuzu! Someone help her!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu saw that her leg was cut open. Deidara noticed Moonlight was dying.

"Pein do you have any medicine to give her?!" Deidara went so fast.

"I could make some more, sadly we don't." Pein told him.

"She is dying for gods sake!" Deidara shouted.

"Fear don't move. I know it hurts but it'll heal you." Hidan told Fear who yelped in pain as Kakuzu stitched up her leg after getting the glass out.

"We tried our best to make something." Pein shrugged handing Deidara a drink.

"That was really fast un." Deidara took the drink and put it in Moonlight's mouth.

She drank it and her eyes opened.

"Wow that was the fastest working healing drink ever hmm!" Deidara said.

"What the hell happen?" Moonlight questioned.

"You almost died." Pein told her walking away.

"Man that was the weirdest feeling I've ever had." Moonlight rubbed her head.

Lets go outside of the forest shall we?

**Forest:**

"What was all that?!" a boy yelled walking through the forest.

He ran through the forest until he came to the torn up home of Moonlight and Fear's.

"Isn't this the home of the night crawlers?" the boy thought.

He backed away once he saw Moonlight walking out to get some fresh air to clam down.

"That must be one of them." the boy thought.

"Who's there?!" Moonlight asked looking to the tree the boy was hiding behind.

"Oh no, this isn't good." the boy gulped.

"You better come ou-" moonlight started until she fell to the ground because her body was shaking.

The boy looked at her and came out knowing she couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Who are you?" Moonlight questioned.

"My name is Darin." the boy told her.

"Why are you here?" Moonlight asked.

"Searching for you two night crawler girls." Darin answered then helped Moonlight up.

"So you're not a enemy?" Moonlight said as she got to her legs.

"No I'm here to meet you guys." Darin told her.

"Then I'll let you meet Fear Darin." Moonlight smiled.

Darin nodded and she let him to the house.

"Why is it so torn up?" Darin asked.

"I…don't want to talk about it." Moonlight looked at the ground.

Darin decided not to say anymore. They walked into the home and everyone looked at them. Though he knew who the akatsuki were.

"Holy crap it's the-" Moonlight put her hand over Darin's mouth.

"Who is he?" Fear questioned.

"A new friend." Moonlight replied.

"Well now we need to tell him what is going on." Moonlight whispered.

"Yeah I know." Fear sighed.

They took Darin up to their room (Or what's left of it).

"How come the akatsuki from Naruto are here?!" Darin asked.

"They just said they showed up in our forest." Fear told him.

"This is so weird." Darin sighed.

The girls agreed. Then they decided they would tell Prew and Nara tomarrow.

**Man I worked hard on this! You people better have liked it!**

**Almost blew the secret there huh?**

**Oh and there is only one more spot for a guest open. **

**And lets see if you can make a funny review for the story!**

**Bye!**


	11. The new Night Crawlers

**Yes updating is fun! But at the same time tiring! You people better review or your limbs will be torn!**

**Any who review!!**

**Begin:**

Prew and Nara were helping clean the house from all those damages. Moonlight and Fear sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey girls." Fear said.

They turned to them.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"We need to talk to you." Moonlight told them.

They nodded and started to walk up the stairs to the girls room. Deidara looked at the girls curiously.

"Deidara don't sit around, help out!" Hidan growled.

"But this is confusing. They always have to talk alone or in a whisper un." Deidara pointed out.

"I know but it seems they don't want to hurt us." Hidan told him.

"I know but I think they are hiding something hmm." Deidara whispered.

The two were quiet…

**With the girls:**

"So what's this about?" Prew asked.

"Well you know those men out there?" Moonlight questioned.

"Yes what about them?" Nara asked.

"Well they are the real akatsuki from the show Naruto." Fear answered.

"Them?!" the two yelled.

"Sh they don't know they are in a TV show." Fear and Moonlight growled.

"Okay we won't tell anyone." Prew nodded.

"I won't either." Nara promised.

"Oh and since you both seem trustworthy. We're giving you this." Fear handed the two a weird looking ring.

"What is it?" Prew asked taking it.

"It means you are a night crawler." Moonlight smiled.

Moonlight and Fear showed their rings on their finger. Fear's had a tiger on her's. Moonlight had a moon for her symbol. Prew had the sun. Nara had storm clouds.

"They represent you and if you wear that, that means you are officially part of us." Fear smiled.

"Also they hide secret powers." Moonlight added.

"Like what?" Nara questioned.

"Depending on your symbol it means you have that power once the sun sets." Fear told them.

"Wow, this is cool yet weird." Prew said.

"I know, so lets go back and help the others." Nara said.

Then Prew and Nara smiled then walked out together.

"You think it was a good idea?" Moonlight asked.

"I think they'll be the perfect ones for the job." Fear smiled happily.

"I think we should help clean up too." Monolight said.

"Yeah." Fear agreed and they walked out of the room.

Once they got out there the akatsuki were asking Prew and Nara what their rings were.

"Hey guys stop crowding them." Moonlight sighed.

The two's rings showed too.

"What are those for?" Sasori asked.

"What? The rings?" Fear asked.

"Yes." Sasori answered.

"Well, you guys remember when those cops came in here and called us The Night Crawlers?" Moonlight questioned.

They nodded.

"It's a nickname they gave us for a group. Since we are outcasts from our town. And these rings mean we are friends forever and we will fight so we can go back." Moonlight and Fear explained.

They showed their rings to the akatsuki and said that Prew and Nara would be their new comrades and friends.

"So its like our group Akatsuki but you don't have jutsu?" the akatsuki asked.

The girls nodded.

"So you are criminals?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yes, thanks to that thing that we turn into." Moonlight mumbled.

"That's strange hmm." Deidara said.

"Yeah so we are always hiding until night falls." Fear sighed.

"Then why do people come here like those other girls plus that boy?" Hidan questioned.

"We don't know." Moonlight shrugged.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm too bored to work." Fear sighed.

Moonlight rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's shirt.

"No you're helping Fear." Moonlight scowled.

"Fine." Fear mumbled.

"Hey wait Fear, you want to do some rituals?" Hidan asked with a smile.

"Sweet!" Fear yelled then ran to Hidan.

"Yeah thanks Hidan!" Moonlight growled.

"What?" Hidan smirked.

"No she's helping clean my house." Moonlight growled.

"Can't it wait until night fall?" Fear asked with a friendly smile.

Moonlight glared at her friend then sighed.

"Fine!" Moonlight agreed.

"Yes!" Fear and Hidan ran out the door.

"Lazy bitch." Moonlight mumbled.

"Why'd she want to do it at night fall?" Konan asked.

"I don't know." Moonlight shrugged.

"Oh yeah Moonlight remember I promised you a ride hmm." Deidara smiled.

"Oh yeah so how bout we?" Moonlight smirked.

Deidara smiled and they walked outside and Deidara started to make a clay bird. He threw it in the air and made a hand sign. The bird appeared and he jumped on it and told Moonlight to jump on.

"Man I've always wanted to fly on Deidara's birds." Moonlight thought as she climbed on behind Dei.

Then Deidara took off with Moonlight on it too.

**Since people want me to update soon I'll be updating for my fans of this story!**

**Please review!**

**Moonlight: How many author's notes are we going to make in this life?!**

**Fear: I like to do it.**

**Moonlight: END CHAPTER!**

**Fear: Fi-**

**END**


	12. The power of the rings

**Oh my god help me, damn me for being an updater. Damn that! You people torture me with kind reviews to update soon!**

**Anyway…review if you want more chapties faster!**

**Begin:**

The ride with Moonlight and Deidara was over and Deidara made his bird disappear. They walked inside and Fear and Hidan were back.

"Where were you?" Fear asked.

"Deidara took me for a ride." Moonlight smiled.

"That sounded fun." Fear said.

"It was." Moonlight nodded.

"Its almost night fall." Fear whispered.

"Oh yeah the power." Moonlight looked at her ring.

"Hey I wonder how you're friend Darin is doing." Fear said.

"I'm sure he's fine, I'll go check on him." Moonlight shrugged then began to walk upstairs.

When she got up there she saw he had weapons. It seemed he wasn't a helpless kid. He's kind of like Prew with a hidden talent.

"So you use weapons?" Moonlight asked.

"Yeah kind of." Darin shrugged and put away his kunai and chain.

"So you fight?" Moonlight said.

Darin nodded.

"Cool. Hey you want to stay here while? We have and extra room on the new third floor." Moonlight questioned.

"I don't care." Darin said.

"Oh then you can stay if you want or you can leave if you want." Moonlight told him.

Moonlight told him were the room was and that the furniture hadn't been put in. If he were to stay, he would have to sleep on the floor. Darin said he didn't mind. So then Moonlight remembered that it was coming close to night fall so she went down the stairs to get Fear, Prew, and Nara.

"Hey guys its almost night fall." Moonlight reminded them coming up the 3.

"Oh right we can teach you guys about that power in the ring!" Fear whispered.

"We should bring that new boy to see." Prew offered.

"Sure, because he could be a new member of the group." Moonlight nodded.

"I'll get him." Nara said then started to walk up the stairs.

She found him in his room on the third floor.

"Hey we wanted to know if you wanted to come outside with us to see the power of the Night crawlers. Oh and I'm Nara." Nara told him.

"Sure, I'll come, I can practice with my kunai and chain." Darin answered then grabbed his chain and kunai.

"Cool, follow me." Nara started to walk out the door.

Darin followed. Fear, Moonlight, and Prew were waiting by the door.

"I'll tell the akatsuki we'll be outside." Fear said then walked into the living room where the akatsuki were watching TV yet again.

She walked into the living room and got the Akatsuki's attention.

"Uh guys me and the others will be outside if you need us." Fear told them.

"Where are you going un?" Deidara asked.

"We're going outside for a night walk." Fear said then turned away and disappeared in the shadows.

"That was weird hmm." Deidara said.

The girls and Darin walked outside and went to a cliff. Moonlight and Fear took off their rings and held them up to the moon. They told the others to watch first.

"I summon my tiger spirit." Fear whispered.

"I summon the power of the moon." Moonlight whispered.

Just then the moon started to change colors. Then some ghost like creatures came down and circled the two. Fear's eyes turned to the eyes of a tiger's and Moonlight's eyes turned to the color of the moon and the girl's hair was changing colors. Fear's was the color of red. Moonlight's hair was turning to the color of the moon. Prew, Darin, and Nara watched in interest.

"For moons sake it takes too long to summon this power." Moonlight's voice changed into a soft voice in the moonlight.

"But my stupid ass tiger powers probably take longer." Fear mumbled with her voice changed to a deep, low, and dark voice like a tiger's growl.

"Now do you want to try your powers, Prew, and Nara?" Moonlight asked turning to them with her silver eyes turned to them.

The two girls nodded with a smile. Fear instructed Prew and Moonlight told Nara what to do.

"Hold your ring up to the moon and whisper, I summon the power of the sun." Fear instructed.

"Hold up your ring up to the moon and say I summon the power of storm clouds." Moonlight told Nara.

The two girls nodded then walked to the edge of the cliff. They held their rings up and took a deep breath.

"I summon the power of the sun." Prew whispered.

"I summon the power of storm clouds." Nara whispered too.

Then two more spirits came down and circled Prew and Nara. Prew's hair turned to the color of the sun. Nara's hair turned bluish gray.

"That felt weird." Prew said with her voice sounding sweet and calm.

"Yeah really." Nara's voice sounded loud and a little dark like lightning.

Nara's eye color was actually flashing eyes like what lighting would look like. Prew's eyes looked the same and she looked confused.

"Shouldn't my eye color change?" Prew questioned.

"For the sun ring your eyes change for every different emotion you show." Fear told her.

"Wow that's weird but cool." Prew smiled.

"So what now?" Nara asked.

"Either we can cause trouble or fix our home." Moonlight said.

Then they looked to Darin.

"We want to see your fighting skills." Prew smiled.

"Okay I'll show you." Darin shrugged grabbing his kunai.

The four girls sat down next to a tree and watched Darin's fighting skills. He seemed pretty good. He looked like he could protect himself. Then he took out his chain and he got better. The girls smiled knowing he was a trustworthy friend to give a ring.

"Hey Darin can you stop for a moment?" Moonlight asked.

"Yeah." Darin stopped and turned to the girls.

"I think you'll be a cool member of the night crawlers since you seem good at sneak attacking and your fighting skill doesn't need the moon's power." Moonlight told him. "But here is your ring." Moonlight handed him a ring with the sign of blood. For the power he has in strength.

"If you want though you can turn into something like us at night." Fear said.

Darin nodded and put the ring on.

"Lets go fix our home." Fear suggested.

They nodded and Fear started to run as fast as a tiger. Moonlight could just float and went fast to catch up. Darin was running faster now. Nara noticed that a cloud went under her and it carried her fast to them. For Prew she could fly and it felt weird but she caught up.

(Pant, pant this took a lot of imagination)

"Wow this is weird what this power gives us." Prew said.

"It is, but we don't know how we got this power in the rings." Fear shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Darin asked.

"Well, we mean we found the rings in the forest at night and then everything went blank and we think the witch had something to do with it." Moonlight told them.

"We believe that she also makes our selves right now go out of control." Fear said.

Everyone was quiet until they got to their home.

"Now we'll teach them how to use their other powers." Moonlight said.

Fear nodded and instructed Prew again. Moonlight told Darin to talk to the Akatsuki and tell them we're back. He nodded and left inside of their home. The all the girl's eyes glowed and their power source came down and started to rebuild the house.

"What's that noise?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Probably just lightning." Darin lied.

"Why is the house rebuilding itself?" Kisame said.

It was true. The Akatsuki looked up and the roof and rebuilding itself.

"What the hell." Hidan looked shocked.

"What's going on." Pein asked Darin.

"Nothing is going on, the girls are still outside so I have no idea." Darin lied again.

"Who are those girls hmm." Deidara was looking out the window and saw them but didn't see who they really were.

Darin froze and grinded his teeth. What should he say now.

"It must be in your imagination." Darin said.

"But it's effecting the house too un." Deidara told him.

"What is really going on?" Pein demanded to know.

"Crap." Darin thought.

Just then the whole home was fixed and the girls came in still in that form.

"What are you looking at?!" Fear growled.

It seems their attitudes changed too. Fear ran up to Hidan and glared at him.

"Wow you guys are so dumb!" Fear giggled to herself then sped back to her friends.

"Who are they?" Hidan asked Darin.

"Um old friends of Moonlight and Fear." Darin lied.

"Uh yeah we just wanted to fix this home but now we must leave." Prew said then Nara lifted them with her storm cloud.

The girls disappeared and then the Akatsuki looked back at Darin.

"No idea." Darin said again.

The Akatsuki looked at him and before they could say anything Prew, Nara, Moonlight, and Fear walked in normal again.

"We're back." Fear yelled then walked into the living room with the other behind her.

"Wow how'd the house get built back together." Moonlight said and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah really." Nara smiled.

Darin sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Fear announced then began to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep too." Prew yawned then walked upstairs.

"I guess I'll get settled." Darin shrugged going to the third floor.

"I'm going to bed too." Nara agreed with Prew and followed her.

"I'm not tired that much so do you guys mind if I watch the news with you?" Moonlight asked the Akatsuki.

They shrugged and said she could. Moonlight smiled then sat between Tobi and Deidara. Soon 12:00am came and Moonlight yawned.

"I'm going to bed now." Moonlight said then got up.

"Okay see you in the morning." Hidan said.

"Goodnight un." Deidara smiled.

Moonlight nodded then went into the bathroom to change and then walked into her and Fear's room. Fear was sound asleep in her bed. Moonlight smiled and jumped into her bed.

"Our life is changing so much with the Akatsuki here." Moonlight thought.

Moonlight's eyes began to close and her eyes shut. She soon fell fast asleep. Having good dreams and the same dreams as Fear. They always had the same dreams. They never knew why though…

But now their life is changing more then they needed…

**(Pant) I'm (Pant) tired. Its like 11:18 pm here and I've been writing this for one hour!**

**You better review! My eyes are tired! But I love weekends! Staying up is my thing!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and there are no more spots open for girls in the story. Only one more boy is aloud. Trust me, I already have everything planned out for the end of this story!**

**Thanks for reading and again, review please. **

**I have like 700 and something views and no one ever reviews. Only people who are in the story, and my friends!**

**So review please!**


	13. Looking back

**Yes! I love making this story! As you can tell, I'm a fast updater.**

**So please, please review!**

**Begin:**

Fear woke up the next morning and yawned.

"Last night was crazy." Fear thought.

Fear got up and walked to the bathroom the change. She came out and went downstairs. Almost all the akatsuki were up.

"Wow you all are up early." Fear said.

"I couldn't sleep thanks to Hidan's sleep talking." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Deidara snores loud." Sasori scowled.

"I'm just up." Konan shrugged.

"Okay, anyone hungry?" Fear asked.

"Tobi is hungry!" Tobi yelled.

"Well I'll go make breakfast." Fear sighed then walked into the kitchen.

"More people die on this 'TV' thing more then where we come from." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Really." Sasori agreed.

"Just now some man was shot with a gun." the TV said.

"Seriously." Konan sighed.

"I wonder what I should make." Fear thought looking through the fridge.

Prew and Nara came down the stairs and yawned.

"Well that was a nice sleep." Prew yawned.

"Better then two nights ago." Nara said.

They walked into the kitchen to see what Fear was cooking. She decided that she was going to make bacon.

"Hey Fear, what are you cooking?" Prew asked.

Fear turned to see them.

"Bacon, and a lot of it." Fear sighed.

"Want any help cooking?" Nara questioned.

"Yeah sure." Fear shrugged.

Prew and Nara began to help her cook. Darin came downstairs. He went into the kitchen.

"Hey guys I need to leave for awhile. I'll be back in a few." Darin told them.

"Okay. Bye." Fear waved.

Darin went outside and headed for the town. He quickly swept through the town and got all his clothes, weapons, and other stuff and came back.

"I'm back." Darin said.

"That was fast." Prew looked to see him back.

"Where did you go?" Fear asked.

"To the town to get my stuff." Darin answered.

"So you'll be staying?" Nara questioned.

Darin nodded. The girls smiled then continued to cook. Moonlight came downstairs with Deidara following.

"Morning Fear." Moonlight walked by the kitchen.

"Morning." Fear said.

Fear finished with making breakfast and told Nara and Prew to get the Akatsuki. They nodded and went to the living room.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready." Prew smiled.

"Finally." Sasori sighed getting up.

All the Akatsuki were up now and heading to the kitchen. Fear grabbed some bacon and started to walk outside.

"Why don't you eat inside today?" Moonlight asked stopping Fear from going outside.

"Why?" Fear questioned.

"Come on, its been awhile since you and me had breakfast together." Moonlight smiled.

"You mean its been 2 years since we ate together?" Fear looked at her friend.

"Yes! For once how bout we eat on the couch together like we did when we were kids." Moonlight said.

Fear sighed then smiled.

"Sure." Fear smiled.

Moonlight took some bacon and sat down on the couch with Fear. They ate quietly at first until Fear said something.

"Um…tonight do you want to go for a fly?" Fear asked.

"You mean turn into our form and fly in the clouds?" Moonlight questioned.

"Yes. Want to fly tonight?" Fear asked again.

Moonlight smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fun, best friend." Moonlight smiled.

"You haven't called me that in 2 years." Fear smirked.

"Well aren't we friends forever?" Moonlight said.

Then they remembered their childhood…

**Flash back:**

"I'm lost." Moonlight almost cried.

Then she heard a giggle. She went behind a bush and saw a girl with a bear. A baby bear playing with the girl.

"What the?" Moonlight thought.

Then the girl saw Moonlight and began to run off.

"Wait!" Moonlight yelled then chased her.

"Who is she?" the girl thought.

Moonlight tackled the girl and held her to the ground.

"I'm a friend. I'm not an evil person." Moonlight had a friendly smile.

"You mean you're not here to kill me?" the girl was shaking.

"Why would I kill you? I was kicked out of my town." Moonlight got off the girl.

"Me too! They think I'm a monster for some reason!" the girl had a tear in her eye.

Moonlight helped the girl up.

"My name in Moonlight." Moonlight smiled.

"Mine is Fear." Fear had a smile too.

"Hey want to be friends since we are both hated? We'll be secret friends." Moonlight held out her hand.

Fear looked at Moonlight. They shook hands then hugged.

"You promise we'll always be friends?" Fear asked.

"I pinkie promise." Moonlight held out her pinkie with a smile.

Fear giggled then they did the pinkie promise.

"Lets start our own life as outcasts of our town." Moonlight said.

"I'll go with it, as long as it doesn't tear us apart." Fear smiled.

"It won't." Moonlight said.

Then the two did a high five after building their home. It was one story at that time.

But as you can tell, their promise wasn't fully true…

**End Flashback:**

Moonlight and Fear looked at each other. Then they did the pinkie promise.

"We'll always be best friends." Moonlgith smiled.

"Yep." Fear agreed.

The two smiled and noticed they were done that fast.

"That was fun just to talk." Fear said.

Moonlight nodded with a smile.

Fear then remembered when they started to be torn apart…

**Another flashback:**

"Moonlight!" Fear yelled running into the kitchen.

"What?!" Moonlgiht growled.

"Why'd you cut my flowers outside?!" Fear asked with a scowl.

"They were dying." Moonlight shrugged.

"I could have waited till night fall to save them!" Fear scowled.

"Just shut up! I'm sorry!" Moonlight and Fear started to have a glare down.

"I knew this would end our friendship." Fear ran to her room.

"No Fear!" Moonlight shouted.

She heard a door slam shut.

"I knew I can't trust anyone." Fear was crying.

**End Flashback:**

"I hated that day." Fear sighed.

"Me too." Moonlight agreed.

"Moonlight…" Fear looked at her friend.

"Yeah?" Moonlight said.

"I think its time we sell our souls to the moon." Fear whispered.

"What?!" Moonlight whispered loudly.

**(Sniff) I hated our childhood at times.**

**Moonlight: I thought we got over that.**

**Fear: But its still sad and some parts are happy.**

**Moonlight: Lets just tell them the news!**

**Fear: Fine! Next chapter will have our info.**

**Moonlight: Like our hair color, eye color, and our history!**

**Fear: And we want to ask if anyone can draw and put a pic on the computer.**

**Moonlight: We'll tell you that reason on the next chapter.**

**Fear: Bye fans, viewers, and reviewers!**

**Moonlight: Yeah bye.**


	14. Curse taking over

"I just think its time we left this world." Fear said.

"Why?" Moonlight asked.

"So we can finally free the curse." Fear answered.

"But we promised we'll never give up on winning." Moonlight reminded her.

"I just think its time…" Fear looked at the ground.

"Just a little longer and I know we can show the world we can win their respect." Moonlight told her.

"I guess we'll try longer." Fear agreed.

Moonlight sighed. Fear then felt a sudden urge to run. She looked to see her hands turning to claws. Moonlight saw her hands start to change into a different color.

"We don't have control right now. Why?" Fear said.

Deidara came out to see the girls transforming.

"What the hell un!" Deidara yelled.

The other Akatsuki looked and came out too.

"What's going on?" Hidan asked the girls.

"W-we don't know." Moonlight trembled.

Fear's eyes changed to a tiger's eyes and her hair turned red. Moonlight turned into her cursed self too.

"So…you were those girls hmm…" Deidara looked at them.

"Then who were those other 2..." Hidan asked.

Prew and Nara gulped. Darin had woken up a few minutes ago and didn't know what he should say.

"The other two must have been an illusion." Darin lied.

"No, they must have been Prew and Nara." Itachi corrected.

Prew and Nara though had control over it though because they only had it at night fall.

"I guess we have to tell them now." Nara whispered to Darin and Prew.

The two nodded.

"We'll tell them guys." Fear said in her growl like voice.

"Whoa what happen to your voice?" Hidan questioned.

"This is our transformation. Though not full…" Moonlight told them.

Hard to believe this isn't fully cursed. Just then they heard screams. The two girls looked outside to see the whole town being drowned in darkness.

"The curse is taking over the town." Fear trembled.

Night fall fell all of a sudden and all the town was covered in black and the forest disappeared. Prew, Nara, and Darin decided that they should transform too. They summoned their power and the spirits came around them.

"I wonder what Darin will look like." Prew thought.

Darin appeared with blood red hair, black eyes, and he had weapons floating around him.

"So I can control weapons in the air." Darin's voice was dark and quiet.

Darin also had silver skin.

"Whoa you got a cool curse." Nara said.

"What is going on?" Pein now was sounding more serious.

"We told you, these are our curses. But we have no idea what happen outside." Moonlight and Fear looked worried.

"What should we do?!" Fear asked.

"I think we should stop this! And find that witch who did this to us!" Moonlight growled.

"I agree!" Fear smiled.

"We'll help!" Darin, Prew, and Nara offered.

"Good, Akatsuki you stay here." Fear ordered.

"I'm not taking orders from that! I want to help!" Hidan scowled.

"Me too un!" Deidara smiled.

"Come if you wish." Moonlight sighed.

"I guess we'll all come." Konan smiled.

"Fine, but be careful guys." Fear said.

They nodded after rolling their eyes like it was nothing. Fear and Moonlight got on moon colored cloaks. And they gave one to Darin, Prew, and Nara. And they put it over their face to hide their face.

"Lets go." Moonlight's voice was again soft like the night.

Everyone nodded and everyone walked outside. Akatsuki were in the back. Fear was hurting because the forest was being destroyed by the darkness.

"You okay Fear?" Moonlight whispered.

"Yeah." Fear whispered back.

Nara was on her cloud calmly. Oh course it was carrying her since she has control over all storms. The moon was black and the sky was black. There was no light but Fear could see in the dark and led the way.

"Now we have to go in the forest." Fear told them.

"Darin come here real quick." Moonlight ordered.

"Yeah?" Darin came up.

"We need you to use your weapon wielding to cut through the darkness. It'll work." Moonlight said.

"Alright." Darin nodded.

Darin walked up to were the darkness was covering the forest entrance. His weapons started to cut through the darkness and barley any light came from inside.

"I'll make us some light." Nara offered getting off her cloud and grabbing a tree branches.

Nara made the lightning strike it and it set on fire. She made more and 4 of them got one branch.

"Thanks Nara." Prew smiled holding her branch.

"You're all welcome." Nara got back on her cloud with a branch.

"Lets go." Fear had her eyes closed like she was meditating.

They all nodded and they walked in. The darkness behind them closed up the forest and they were walking in the now haunted forest.

"Crap I hate the dark." Prew mumbled.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Fear smiled.

As they got into the forest they saw animal bones everywhere. Fear was getting pissed.

"My poor friends." Fear growled.

"Calm down Fear." Moonlight said.

Fear was starting to turn into the FULL form!

"Fear really calm down!" Moonlight whispered.

"I just hate what the darkness did." Fear looked at the ground.

"Hey I see the exit out!" Darin told them.

He cut through the darkness and the town was covered in black. It looked like Halloween town.

"Oh my god…" Prew was quiet.

(That's hard to believe)

"Wow." Nara took a short breath.

"Now we have to save our town."

**Moonlight: Why are we stopping?!**

**Fear: I want to see what they say!**

**Moonlight: I don't want to keep them waiting!**

**Fear: I have other stories to write ya know!**

**Moonlight: Sorry about this short chapter but we will be back…SOON!**

**Fear: (Mumbles) Yes soon okay!**

**Moonlight: Review please!**

**Fear: Review if you want more**


	15. The surprise of a life time

**Hey guys! Here it is! And who needs this stuff lets just read!**

**Begin:**

"How will we save them?!" Faer asked.

"I don't know! We have to be in full form to fight this!" Moonlight said.

"We have to do something!" Fear scowled.

Just then Darin saw them coming close to his clan!

"I see my clan." Darin told them.

"Really?" Prew questioned.

"Yeah, I want to show them my new powers." Darin said.

"Holy is that Darin?!" one of the clan members yelled

"Yes I think it is, why does he look weird?" another said.

"My clan is very different." Darin whispered to them.

"Darin why are you here?!" one of them asked coming up to them.

"Yeah and why are you with the Night Crawlers?!" another scowled.

"I'm part of the Night crawlers now." Darin answered.

They all froze.

"Explains why your weapons are flying around you." one pointed out.

"I'm going to show you my new abilities." Darin smiled.

"I guess we'll look." one shrugged.

"I thought we were going to save the town." Nara said.

"Yeah! Darin that'll have to wait! We have to hurry and save everyone!" Fear sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you guys another time." Darin put his weapons away (Expect the ones floating around him) and walked back to group.

"You mean save us from this darkness?" one man questioned.

The Night Crawlers nodded.

"Thank god!" one shouted.

"Well we'll be off now." Fear started to walk.

Everyone else followed. Prew almost dropped her fire a couple times.

"Be careful." Moonlight told her.

"I just barley get to use fire." Prew sighed.

"Then give someone your fire if you don't want it." Fear mumbled.

Prew didn't want to though. They kept walking until they came to a castle taller then the buildings in the town. Lightning was striking to make it look haunted.

"This must be where its coming from." Moonlight said.

"That bitch that did this will die!" Fear shouted.

"Lets go." Moonlight's eye flashed a couple times then they all ran in there.

There were skeletons everywhere and darkness was flowing all over the room. Prew gulped.

"I've never seen this many dead people." Prew pointed out.

"Lets keep going." Moonlight and Fear started to walk again.

They all followed cautiously. They passed by more dead bodies until they saw a door, a big black door with steam coming out of it. Then they saw a body through it. A body over a crystal ball rubbing it.

"That must be the witch." Moonlight whispered.

Fear started to have ears point up out of her head.

"I'm going to kill that women." Fear growled.

Just then they heard a voice.

"Ah I see I have unexpected guests." the voice came.

The voice was old and evil. Then they saw a women come a few feet away from them like a battle field.

"I see that you have come to stop me." the witch smiled.

"Yes, now give up." Moonlight scowled.

"I have a few things to tell you first. You'll be interested." the witch had a smile and evil one too.

"Like what!?" Fear asked with a growl.

"I want you to think for a minute. Why do you guys have the same dreams? Why do you both have the curse, why were you friends so easily." the witch said.

Moonlight and Fear froze. Does she mean…

"I hate to tell you the news but…" the witch stopped.

"But what bitch witch!?" Fear growled.

"You, Moonlight and Fear are…" the witch was trying to make them think.

"What is it?!" Moonlight and Fear thought.

"You two are sisters!" the witch yelled.

Moonlight and Fear's eyes widened. They looked at each other. Their hearts pounded hard. This was so much to learn in just a couple minutes.

"How can we be?!" Moonlight asked.

"You both didn't know you had the same parents, what a shame." the witch smiled.

"Wow…" Prew took a breath from the shock.

The Akatsuki knew that they had too much in common to only be friends.

"So all those dreams, they meant something?" Fear was about to cry.

**In their dreams:**

"You will one day meet a women and she will tell you the truth about you and Moonlight's friendship." a voice came.

"Who's there?" Fear asked.

She bumped into Moonlight and the two looked the same.

"Huh?!" they both yelled.

Evil laughs came out of no where and they would have woken up by then.

**End:**

"…" both girls were quiet.

"Whoa this is a surprise." Nara said.

Everyone was shocked, other then the akatsuki.

"Now you girls will die knowing that you were sisters!" the witch shouted the she started to transform.

The dust cleared and she was a 20 foot dragon.

"I've had the curse for 60 years! And now I'm unstoppable! The town will pay for what they did to me!" the witch dragon yelled.

"Oh fuck!" Fear yelled.

Then the two girls noticed their rings began to glow.

"No the full transformation is coming!" Fear fell to the ground in pain.

Moonlight did too and the girls started to grow fangs, claws, and heir skin turned red.

They were transforming into the real thing…

**I'm crazy huh?**

**Throw stuff at me for stopping, but I'm very busy and I don't want to stuff your brain with too much.**

**Please review!**

**Hope you don't mind Gaara-funk-girl452 that I made us sisters on here.**

**I thought it would surprise everyone!**


	16. Battle begins

Moonlight was starting to grow bigger. She was 6 feet by now. Fear for some reason only was having her body transformed. Prew, Nara, and Darin saw their rings glow and they started to transform too.

"What?!" Nara yelled starting to grow.

Moonlight was 19 feet. She could pick up the Akatsuki all in two hands she was that big. She had her hair glowing like the moon. Fear only grew a foot more and was only 6 feet. Probably because she has more control over her curse. Prew started to grow a little but was only 7 feet. Darin's weapons got sharper and more powerful and he grew. His eyes glowed black. Really dark black. He was 10 feet soon.

"What the hell un!" Deidara yelled.

"Why am I still small!" Fear pouted.

"I don't know but we have to take control over this curse." Moonlight said.

"Yes I know! We have to work together guys!" Fear told the other cursed friends.

"Yay we get to test our abilities!" Prew smiled.

"I want to help you guys hmm." Deidara offered.

"Can we use one of your birds?" Fear asked.

"Sure, only for people under 10 feet." Deidara looked at Darin.

"Good." Fear nodded.

Deidara made a clay bird big enough for 4. For Deidara, Fear, Prew, and Nara. They got on the huge bird and went up to Moonlight.

"Man you got big Moonlight." Fear giggled.

"Yeah and my body changed." Moonlight sighed.

"I'll go with Moonlight you guys help." Fear ordered.

They nodded and Fear jumped onto Moonlight's shoulder.

"Never thought this would be our full form." Fear said.

"Yeah really." Moonlight sighed.

Just then the witch/dragon did something. Purple fire flew out of her mouth. Fear knew what to do instantly. She used her summoned animal power to make a shield. The fire didn't have any effect. The others on the bird had went to Darin to tell him the plan.

"So we need you to attack with your weapons while we distract the witch dragon. Got it?" Nara told him the plan.

"Just give me the signal." Darin nodded.

They nodded too and flew off to tell the plan to Moonlight and Fear.

"Got it." Fear and Moonlight whispered.

"Why aren't you fighting?" the witch dragon said a little disappointed.

Then she had a plan that would make Fear worried. While no one was looking she grabbed Hidan and the other Akatsuki had just noticed.

"Hey you bitch put me down!" Hidan yelled.

He noticed she took his scythe away from him.

"Crap!" Hidan thought.

"My partner is always getting into trouble." Kakuzu said.

Fear had just noticed and got worried for Hidan.

"Hey put him down you witch!" Fear shouted.

"Why, I'm just going to have a snack and he won't die now will he?" the witch smiled holding him up to her mouth.

Fear started to grow claws and her tiger ears stuck up. They were stripped. Moonlight just noticed this and got worried.

"Fear you know what happens when you go into full form!" Moonlight whispered to her sister on her shoulder.

"I know I'll die but my anger is rising with her about to eat Hidan!" Fear growled.

"I know but we have to be careful about our anger!" Moonlight told her.

"I know! But this fucking hurts!" Fear told her.

"You aren't used to the form while I am!" Moonlight said.

The witch was trying to get Fear to go out of control because she knew after that the girl would die. Jashin couldn't save her because the curse got rid of her immortally.

"I guess I know what'll make you both angry." the witch smiled evilly.

"What is she planning?" Fear thought.

Just then the witch's eyes flashed and the other akatsuki showed up in her hands.

"I guess I'll eat them all instead." the witch had an evil smile.

"You fucking bitch put them all down!" Fear yelled.

Fear was starting to have black skin form. Just then she jumped off Moonlight's shoulder and ran up to the witch on four 'paws'.

"Ah I see you're trying to stop me." the witch laughed.

I won't loose to likings of you!" Fear jumped up and black fire was around her and it wasn't hurting her.

"Die!" Fear stuck out claws the size of Kisame's sword if he was the witch's size.

Fear aimed for the witch's heart but couldn't cut through the skin.

"What?!" Fear shouted.

Then she noticed the witch's dragon skin was made of iron and metal.

"Shit!" Fear jumped away and used her powers to let her have the ability to float like Moonlight can.

"Why do you want to help us?!" Konan asked.

"I-I don't know! I don't like people to die!" Fear answered.

Fear wasn't calming down though. She wasn't going to loose this battle and let her destroy the town and her favorite Naruto characters.

"I hope she doesn't go into full form." Moonlight thought.

Please read below:

**Moonlight: Why the hell are we stopping?!**

**Fear: Because I have announcements!**

**Moonlight: Skipping the action isn't fun!**

**Fear: Its real quick and then we'll get back to the battle! God!**

**Moonlight: Fine!**

**Fear: Well I'm thinking about not continuing the story…**

**Moonlight: Wha! Why?!**

**Fear: Because the same people keep reviewing over and over again and I have like 1,000 something hits on the story and only 54 reviews!**

**Moonlight: I know but people still read it…I think…**

**Fear: Well if different people don't start reviewing I'm going to stop in this battle more and make shorter chapters until I give up.**

**Moonlight: Everyone share this story please if you want her to keep going! I don't want to stop!**

**Fear: I just feel like only friends want to read this and it sucks for me!**

**Moonlight: Well let them get back to their story.**

**Fear: Sorry everyone.**

**Continuing:**

Prew, Deidara, and Nara flew in front of the witch and strated to throw any rays they got. And for Deidara he threw bombs but she never got off target.

"Damn it she's tough!" Nara mumbled.

"How will we get her off target?!" Prew questioned.

"Hmm I actually like one of these men I'm holding." the witch dragon thought looking at Sasori.

"I love his hair color and his eyes are so cute." the witch thought.

"Hey red head boy." the dragon looked at Sasori.

"Why the hell are you talking to me?!" Sasori growled.

"I'm going to let you live." the dragon smiled.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"Well I want you to rule my town with me." the witch answered.

"What the hell!?" Sasori looked shocked.

"I know another thing that'll tick the girls off." the witch thought.

"Hey you guys are akatsuki right?" the witch asked.

"Why are you asking that? And how do you know our group name?" Pein asked/answered.

"Because the girls have been lying to you the whole time including the boy." the witch answered with a smile.

"You better not!" Fear scowled.

"They knew who you were from the start!" the witch smiled.

"How?!" the akatsuki questioned.

"Well you guys are on a-" the dragon witch started until she felt something in her back.

She turned around to see Darin holding a trench knive.

"My new weapon." Darin smiled.

Blood was dripping from the witch's back.

"You little brat!" the dragon witch growled.

**I'm stopping here because I'm tired and I wanted to get this done!**

**And check out my website for new sneak peeks and when the next chapter will come out.**

**Also I'm working on an animation for the site with Fear animation. I thought it would tell people to try it.**

**Also in announcements on there I have a Hidan-Immortal video that I'm working on.**

**So yeah review?**

**Please! (Chibi eyes)**


	17. Fear's come back

"Gah! You little brat!" the witch growled.

The witch dragon pulled the trench knive out of her skin and scowled at him.

"You kids are trying to stop me? How strange, you haven't told them yet have you?" the dragon witch smiled.

**Moonlight: No stopping them!**

**Fear: I told them that these will get shorter if different people don't review!**

**Moonlight: Last time!**

**Fear: Sorry bout that guys!**

"Told us what?!" Kakuzu growled.

She had an evil smile.

"We have to do something!" Fear said.

"Like what?" Moonlight asked.

"I don't know but I feel weak from using this fo-" Fear stopped because she coughed up blood.

Fear jumped to the ground and fell to the ground.

"Not good! She can't even stand this much." Moonlight thought.

"Fuck!" Fear mumbled.

Fear started to have the moon change colors and she grew red and black tiger ears.

"Shit!" Fear held her stomach.

(And I was listening to music while making this: Animal I have become and This is Halloween)

Prew's eyes turned to the color of gray for worried.

"WhatshouldIdo!?" Prew went so fast.

"Prew that's annoying." Nara sighed.

"I know but what should we do?!" Prew repeated.

"I don't know!" Nara hissed.

Darin kept trying to stop the dragon from letting the secret out.

"Brat!" the witch dragon growled the swatted Darin with her other hand.

(Now I'm listening to Faint)

Darin got knocked to ground but one of his abilities with the blood symbol on his ring healed him and he stood up.

"What's wrong with telling them." the witch smiled.

Then the witch disappeared with the akatsuki. Fear stood up fast after this and since she was still with Jashin she grabbed some blood from Darin's hit from her back. Fear quickly licked it off the scythe. She turned into the curse mode.

"I'm going to save my Hidan." Fear growled.

She jumped into the air and started to jump higher then any cat could.

"Now I'll have my snack peacefully." the dragon smiled.

She was about to kill them until she felt an urge in her veins.

"What?!" the dragon started to bleed.

"Put them down." a voice came from the shadows in a corner at the top.

"Oh." the witch said.

Fear came out of the shadows with the scythe in her stomach.

"So I see you are with the immortal." the witch smiled.

"Give up." Fear growled.

Fear's tiger ears were now black and white and she had a tail the color of the mode she was in.

**Moonlight: How come I don't get to fight?!**

**Fear: You'll get to save Deidara after I save Hidan.**

**Moonlight: Fine.**

"Now that's my Jasinist friend!" Hidan smiled at Fear.

"What will that silly little toy do to me?" the witch laughed.

"More then you think." Fear scowled.

Fear took the scythe out and twitched a bit because it hurt a little.

Fear jumped in the air and put her hands together and began to pray fast.

"Jashin let me save Hidan." Fear prayed.

She stopped and charged at the witch in the air.

"You will die!" Fear yelled.

Fear stuck out claws as big as the scythe and very sharp. Blood went everywhere and in Fear's face and her claws were full of blood.

"Good try." the witch smiled.

Fear saw that the witch had used the metal in her body to make it less damage.

"Shit!" Fear jumped back but got hit into the wall.

"Fear!" Hidan shouted.

"I-I'm not giving up!" Fear yelled then her eyes glowed red even more.

"You'll just loose." the dragon witch shook her head.

"I may have lost my family to this curse but I won't loose to the likes of you!" Fear charged again put this time with fire claws.

Fear scrapped upwards to her heart and more blood went everywhere.

"Good luck breaking my skin." the witch hit Fear again.

"I-I won't give up!" Fear's eyes began to get redder. All you could see was red in her eyes.

"Tisk tisk, just give and they won't die." the witch smiled looking at the Akatsuki.

Fear just got madder.

"No…I won't give up like I did a lot of times, no more running away for me…" Fear looked straight at the witch. "I won't loose anyone else my life!" Fear yelled.

Fear just kept charging at the witch. She knew that if she kept going she would die…

**Moonlight: Why are we stopping?!**

**Fear: T-T I told you I would barley continue!**

**Moonlight: We aren't even to 4 pages yet! At least 4 pages!**

**Fear: Fine.**

**Moonlight: You're welcome fans.**

"You'll just die at this rate." the witch laughed.

Fear panted hard. The curse would kill her even with immortally….

**Moonlight: That's it?**

**Fear: Yes! That's 4 pages god!**

**Moonlight: Well that was only 3 sentences!**

**Fear: Sorry but until more different people review I won't make that much.**

**Moonlight: Sorry fans. (Sad)**

**Fear: Sorry!**


	18. Moonlight's battle begins

**Yes aren't you people happy?!**

**Begin:**

"I don't care if I die. I would die with honor." Fear panted.

"Tisk tisk why do they call you Fear? You just give up easily." the witch laughed.

"I don't give up!" Fear growled.

"You gave up many times in your life." the witch smiled.

"Only to save people I love." Fear scowled.

Fear started to get her claws out again. They still had blood on them but she didn't care.

"I'll try water this time!" Fear shouted charging at the witch dragon.

"You are a hopeless child." the witch said.

Fear just kept charging even though she was loosing blood every time she took a step. Her skin was on fire too. She was almost in full form. Fear stuck her claws in the witch's chest. Blood dripped from the witch's mouth but didn't die.

"Clever but-" before the witch could say anything Fear had grabbed Hidan from the witch's hand.

But before Fear could get to the others the witch hit Fear and she started to fall.

"Fear!" Hidan jumped after her and jumped from wall to wall using chakra control.

Hidan grabbed her hand and held her from falling anymore.

"You okay?" Hidan asked with a sweet smile.

Fear nodded slowly then shut her eyes. She was dying…

"No don't die Fear! This stupid curse is fighting Jashin and winning." Hidan yelled.

Hidan jumped to the bottom with Fear and set her on the ground and began to pray.

"No one hurts my best friend who I just learned is my sister." Moonlight growled.

Just then she noticed the witch dragon had Deidara too. Moonlight's eyes glowed red.

"Now you'll die for two reasons. One you hurt my sister and 2nd is that you are hurting Deidara!" Moonlight jumped after the witch.

Since Moonlight was a few feet smaller then the witch she could grab the Akatsuki easily. But killing the witch would be the hard part.

"You are a foolish child like Fear." the witch laughed.

"I'm not a child I'm a teen, and so you'll die a horrible death for what you've done." Moonlight growled.

"I don't think that's possible." the witch dragon held up Deidara and was about to eat him.

"Damn she took away my clay un!" Deidara thought.

"No! You won't kill Deidara!" Moonlight charged at the witch with the moon's power behind her.

Moonlight wielded the moon's energy and threw it at the witch like a sword. It went through the witch's stomach but she just smiled.

"You are a looser just like your sister." the witch laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Moonlight kept using the moon's power to attack.

It kept hitting the same spot but it never went through all the way.

"Damn-it." Moonlight panted.

"No one can beat me." the dragon smiled.

The dragon witch grew sharp claws in her hand. And put it through Moonlight's stomach. Moonlight coughed up blood and tried not to fall to the ground.

"I-won't die here." Moonlight thought.

"You can't kill me, I'll never die or loose. I've been cursed for years and I won't loose yet." the witch dragon said.

"You'll die today." Moonlight took a healing drink she packed.

Moonlight jumped from the wall and pushed her out the window where they were. They fell out into the rain. Glass went everywhere. Moonlight was lucky the Akatsuki were still okay. The rain dripped from Moonlight's face and the dragon witch got up.

"Smart, take me out to a place I can't use my fire." the witch smiled.

Back down there everyone was hoping Fear would be okay. Blood was all over Fear. Prew was freaking out and Nara felt bad that they didn't help out. Darin a couple times tried to use his healing weapons but nothing worked.

"Jashin-sama please save her!" Hidan prayed.

Nara and Darin just then bumped into each other.

"Oh uh sorry." Darin apologized.

"Its uh okay." Nara said.

Then they noticed they were holding hands. They let go instantly.

"Uh sorry." Nara blushed.

"Its uh…okay." Darin kind of smiled.

"I think I'm falling for him." Nara thought.

"Crap I'm falling in love with her." Darin was thinking.

They looked away and ignored it like nothing happen but they knew they were in love…

"I hope Fear will be alright." Prew thought looking back to when she met Fear.

Lets go back to the battle. Shall we?

"I'll kill you." Moonlight growled.

"I have other curses you know." the witch transformed into a giant black tiger with the Akatsuki on top of her with dark powers holding them down.

"Crap." Moonlight thought.

Moonlight tried her best to fight the pain in her body. She kept coughing up blood and the rain acted as if tears.

"I won't let you win…" Moonlight jumped again at the witch.

This time she managed to get Deidara out of the witch's grip. Deidara started to fall until Moonlight grabbed Deidara.

"Thanks hmm." Deidara smiled.

Moonlight smiled back. Then she slowly jumped back down to the others.

"We have to find a way to save the others and save Fear." Darin told them.

"Who put you in charge?" Moonlight asked.

"Seeing as I'm pretty much fully healed and healthy and no one else really isn't." Darin shrugged.

"Whatever. Just what's the plan?" Moonlight asked.

"We have to get behind her somehow and find her weak spot. Nara since you are good outside with the rain so you distract her with lightning." Darin instructed.

"Right." Nara flew up there on her cloud.

"Prew I hate to say but you're her backup. And Moonlight, Hidan, and Deidara watch over Fear. I'll wait until they find her weak spot." With that Darin and Prew left too.

"…how will we save her?" Moonlight questioned.

"…"

It was quiet.

This battle was probably going to loose a couple lives.

**Moonlight: Why are we ending the chapter?!**

**Fear: I'm tired plus I have other stuff to do.**

**Moonlight: Like what?**

**Fear: People on you tube are expecting a new fan flash.**

**Moonlight: Fine. Sorry fans.**

**Fear: But at least I'm starting again.**

**Prew: I can't wait! I learned that Nara and Darin like each other!**

**Nara and Darin: Shut up Prew!**

**Prew: Well you are. (Giggles)**

**Nara and Darin: (Growls)**

**Fear: Lets end this.**

**Moonlight: Fine.**

**Fear: Next chapter will be on today or tomarrow. Depends how many reviews I get. (Shrugs)**

**Moonlight: You and your reviews!**

**Fear: Lets end the chapter already.**

**Moonlight: Fin-**

**END **


	19. The sacrifce

The witch dark tiger thing… didn't know what she was up against. Prew and Darin were almost ready to attack. Nara was waiting until she would attack. Darin was waiting on Prew.

"How slow can you be?!" Darin asked whispering.

"I'm almost ready." Prew whispered back.

"Hmm who should I kill first?" the witch smiled.

"Maybe their leader, naw, how bout the blonde." the witch thought.

"How will we get out of this un?!" Deidara whispered panicking.

"I think I can get us out of this." Konan whispered.

"What?" they all asked quietly.

"I'll make her drop us." Konan did a hand sign.

"I get it! (Giggles) you'll give her paper cuts!" Sasori guessed in a whisper.

Konan nodded and turned into paper. It cut the darkness a little. But then they began to fall.

"Yeah nice plan Konan!" Kakuzu growled.

"Just jump to the walls morons!" Konan scowled using her chakra control and holding onto the wall.

"Oh ri-" Before Deidara could finish he was grabbed by darkness.

He turned to see the witch grabbing him with her dark powers.

"Shit! Help me guys un!" Deidara yelled as he was being dragged away.

Kakuzu used his stitches and told him to grab his hand.

"Yuck you know how many hearts you've touched hmm." Deidara looked grossed out.

"Its either this or dying!" Kakuzu said.

"Fine un." Deidara grabbed Kakuzu's stitched hand and Kakuzu started to pull.

"A little help guys!" Kakuzu looked at the other Akatsuki.

"We should help them now!" Darin hissed.

"Okay!" Prew smiled.

Prew and Darin came out of the shadows.

"Finally some back up!" Kakuzu scowled.

"Sorry, I was waiting on Prew." Darin sighed.

"I wanted to be prepared!" Prew defended.

Darin rolled his eyes and used his strength to help pull Deidara out of the darkness. Prew used her sunlight powers to help get rid of the darkness. Prew had bruises but kept attacking.

"This is so cool!" Prew ignored her cuts and bruises.

"I don't think I'm going to make it hmm!" Deidara cried.

Even now that all the Akatsuki and Darin were helping the darkness was winning.

"That brat better not die!" Sasori mumbled.

"Poor sempai!" Tobi cried though his eye hole.

"I know we'll save him." Darin said.

"How?!" the other akatsuki asked.

"I don't know perfectly!" Darin growled.

"I'm okay!" Prew was hit then got up again.

"Wait I read that book about the curse. There is a way to defeat this witch." Darin thought.

**Flashback but it didn't really happen in story:**

"Hmm, what's this?" Darin said picking up a book.

He began to read it. It was the day after the big curse exploding thing.

"So there is a way to bring peace." Darin thought.

"Though it comes with a big price, Moonlight and Fear must give up their souls to the moon." Darin thought with a shocked look.

**Fake Flashback over:**

"If they'll do that we're sure to win." Darin thought. "But its not going to be easy to give up their souls."

"I'll be right back guys." Darin told them stopping help.

"What?!" they yelled.

Darin jumped down to Moonlight and the others down there.

"Guys I have a plan." Darin announced.

"What?!" they all asked at once.

"It'll take a big sacrifice with Moonlight and Fear." Darin looked to the ground. "Moonlight, you and Fear must give up your souls to the moon." Darin looked at Moonlight.

"I knew this day would come…" Moonlight sighed.

Moonlight shrunk to her normal size.

"I must do it." Moonlight said with bravery in her voice.

Moonlight took a deep breath. Fear woke up thanks to the spirits healing her.

"So we're going to give up our lives?" Fear asked.

Moonlight nodded.

"We give our souls to the moon only if you bring peace to this world." Moonlight and Fear whispered.

Just then the moon turned to its normal color. The moon's energy grabbed the girls and then they became transparent.

"I'm sorry Hidan." Fear had a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry Deidara." Moonlight cried too.

The girls vanished into mid air. They were gone.

"What?!" the witch shouted.

Deidara was let go and the Akatsuki pulled him up.

"What happen un?!" Deidara questioned.

"I don't know." Sasori shrugged.

The witch turned into an old lady again. Then she started to become transparent.

"Those little brats! They've givin up the curses!" the witch growled.

Nara, Prew, and Darin's rings came off. They weren't cursed anymore like Moonlight and Fear were.

"No I won't die I won't!" the witch scowled trying to fight her curse from killing her.

The witch started to fade. She yelled like she was melting. Then vanished too. The akatsuki jumped down to the others. Prew was trying not to cry and Nara was trying not to cry either.

"What happen…?" Hidan asked.

"Moonlight and Fear gave their soul to the moon to save us all." Darin answered being tough and trying not to feel bad either.

"What…un…" Deidara was quiet.

Fear and Moonlight's rings were on the ground…

"The bitch can't be dead!" Hidan tried not to cry.

"No…hmm…" Deidara was quiet trying not to cry too.

The moon was shinning and showing the beautiful stars. Deidara could have sworn he saw their faces in the moon.

"I'll miss them…" Hidan sighed.

"This was all for us…" Konan said.

Deidara picked up Moonlight's ring and began to cry. Hidan held onto Fear's and began to pray.

"I hope she's in a good place." Hidan prayed.

Everyone prayed for that Moonlight and Fear would be in a better place. The next day after they got home everyone was wearing black.

"I hate this color." Prew whined.

"Its to pay our respects!" Darin scowled.

The Akatsuki had to come too since they still hadn't found a way home.

"Yeah really Prew." Nara sighed.

Nara and Darin hugged a friendly hug. Yes its working out with them! (Darin: Shut up)

"Why can't I wear all red?" Hidan asked.

"Black is for funerals and for times when someone dies!" Darin answered.

"I don't get why I had to wear these weird clothes." Konan said.

"Why couldn't we just wear our normal clothes?" Pein questioned.

"So no one knows who you are." Prew replied.

"I don't get it." the Akatsuki shrugged.

"Just come on, lets go to the memorial stone they made for them." Nara sighed.

"I agree." Darin walked outside with Nara by his side.

The Akatsuki and Prew followed. Soon they came to where the witch's castle once stood. It was now broken down and there were statues of Moonlight and Fear there in their curse mode.

"I'll miss them…" Nara sighed.

"Me too." Darin admitted.

Then everyone prayed for them. Little did they know, Moonlight and Fear were watching them from the clouds.

"I want to go back to earth!" Fear complained.

"You know the halo doesn't really fit you." Moonlight giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?! I'm not suppose to be an angle?" Fear growled.

"No no, its just these halos don't fit people like us." Moonlight said.

"I know…" Fear was staring at Hidan the whole time.

"Hey at least we are still together." Moonlight smiled getting her sister up. "Don't be so boring sis." Moonlight laughed.

"Shut up!" Fear pushed Moonlgiht.

"Sorry that was just fun to say." Moonlight snickered.

"Whatever." Fear rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we could get Jesus to bring us back to life!" Moonlight suggested.

"Good luck with that, neither god would do that." Fear mumbled.

"I'm actually surprised you aren't with Jashin." Moonlight said.

"Me too." Fear agreed.

To be continued!

**Yes we will be back! I won't let us be dead forever!**

**This story will be updated soon! So don't worry!**

**No I won't kill anyone else! Promise!**

**Please review and don't throw things at me for killing Moonlight and I!**


	20. A great surprise

**Hey guys this story is almost over! But there will be a sequel so don't worry! Also remember the anime series for this?!**

**Please review! **

**Begin:**

"So should we get them to help us go back to our friends?" Fear asked.

"Maybe god or Jesus will let us go back!" Moonlight smiled.

"You sure he'll let two girls who have murdered a few people go back?" Fear sighed.

"Uh…I don't know." Moonlight shrugged.

"I want to see my friends." Fear mumbled.

"We'll ask them again." Moonlight put her hand on Fear's shoulder.

Fear nodded. They were walking on the clouds over to were god was at when Fear froze.

"What's wrong Fear?" Moonlight asked stopping too.

"I know he'll say no again." Fear looked down.

"If we tell him how much we miss earth and how much our friends miss us he'll agree I bet!" Moonlight smiled.

Fear nodded slowly and they walked to were god was sitting. He was watching the earth and sending angels.

"You know I can't do this!" Fear started to walk away.

Moonlight grabbed Fear and got God's attention.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We wanted to ask if we could go back to earth." Moonlight said nervously.

"I've been thinking. You saved many people and helped many people. I've decided you may go back to earth." God sighed.

"Really!?" Moonlight and Fear yelled.

He nodded. Fear and Moonlight hugged each other. Their wings and halo disappeared then they disappeared.

**Back on Earth:**

It was starting to rain and thunder was everywhere.

"Damn its already raining." Darin mumbled.

Prew took out a jacket and covered her head so her hair wouldn't get wet. Soon they made it home

"Man I-its c-cold out." Prew said hanging up her jacket.

"Its not that bad." Nara shrugged.

"I'm going to go change into my normal clothes." Darin walked upstairs.

"I'm just going to watch TV." Prew said walking over to the TV.

"I'm just going to watch the rain fall." Nara walked to the window.

"I think we should work on a jutsu to get us home." Sasori told the other Akatsuki.

"I agree." Kakuzu nodded.

"We will tomorrow." Pein said.

The other Akatsuki nodded and watched TV with Prew.

**In the forest:**

The rain poured harder and Fear and Moonlight were on the ground and just waking up.

"Ugh, what happen?" Fear sat up rubbing her head.

"I think we're really back on earth!" Moonlight smiled.

Fear felt the ground and smiled too.

"We are." Fear said standing up.

Moonlight stood up too. They did a high five and then started to run home. Then Fear stopped. Moonlight stopped to see what was wrong.

"What is it Fear?" Moonlight asked.

"Look, our cursed rings our back." Fear showed her hand and it was true.

Moonlight looked too and her ring was back too.

"I think the curse is part of being alive." Moonlight pointed out.

"Maybe we were meant to be cursed." Fear said.

They were quiet and then they decided since it was dark they could get home another way…

**Back with the others:**

"Hey guys!" Darin ran downstairs with his usual clothes on.

"What?" Nara asked looking away from the window.

"My ring is back!" Darin showed them his hand.

It was true! The blood ring had suddenly appeared on his hand.

"Mine is too!" Prew ran over to the others showing them her hand.

"Me too." Nara went over to them.

They all stood there. Confused.

"I thought Fear and Moonlight were…" Nara stopped.

"Maybe this means they are alive!" Prew smiled.

The three smiled.

"What's going on?" Hidan walked over to them.

"We think Moonlight and Fear are still alive!" Darin answered.

Deidara heard this and ran over to them.

"Really un?!" Deidara questioned with a shocked face.

"We think so." Nara nodded.

Hidan and Deidara smiled. Just then Nara looked out the window to see two strange figures.

"Guys look!" Nara pointed to the window.

Darin, Prew, Deidara, and Hidan looked out and they had surprised looks on their faces. One of the figures had pointed ears and the other looked like she had eyes glowing eyes like the moon.

"They are heading to this house." Prew smiled.

"That has to be them." Darin said. "Fear and Moonlight."

Everyone at the window smiled. The figures came in through the door and Everyone looked to the door.

"What you don't remember us?!" Fear giggled going back into her normal mode.

Moonlight did too. "Yeah really."

"You guys are back!" Prew hugged them so tight they almost lost their breath.

"Good to have you back." Darin said.

Hidan picked up Fear and hugged her tightly. Deidara kissed Moonlight on the cheek. Moonlight and Fear blushed.

"Didn't know we'd be so missed." Fear smiled.

"Yeah well how did you guys get back?" Nara asked.

"Lets just say we had someone on our side." Moonlight and Fear answered.

"I'm just glad my friends are back!" Prew smiled.

"hey we still have a goal we need to finish, we still have to make this world see us as regular people." Fear pointed out.

"Yeah." Moonlight nodded.

"Does this mean the Night Crawlers are back?" Darin asked.

"Yes, it does." Fear answered with a smile.

Darin, Prew, and Nara all smiled too. (Darin: Why'd you make it seem you are dead?!) (Fear: Don't interrupt them like I did)

"I see they are back." Sasori mumbled.

"Yeah." Konan said.

Moonlight and Fear sat down on the couch like they never died. Now everyone acted like their death never happened…

**I've been so busy lately! But I'll update soon! Don't worry!**

**I was working on a story called The New Jashinist.**

**It was 10 pages or writing and almost 3,000 words.**

**Check it out! You'll like it! **

**Please review!**

**Aren't you glad Moonlight and I are back?! **


	21. A normal day

It was the next day and Fear woke up to the sound of yelling. She got up and stretched her arms. She brushed her hair a little then went downstairs. She didn't care if she was in her pajamas or not.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled.

"No you shut up bastard!" Hidan shouted.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?!" Fear growled coming downstairs.

"Hey Fear, its just that Kakuzu here was a greedy bastard and robbed some areas in your area and almost blew our secret that we are hiding here." Hidan answered scowling at Kakuzu.

Fear glared at Kakuzu. Her ring glowed because she was angry.

"Its 6:00am guys so shut up!" Fear stormed upstairs and left.

Deidara came downstairs with a pissed look too.

"God guys how hard is it to keep quiet! You know if you woke leader he's going to kill you." Deidara stopped. "Sweet wake him up un!"

"Shut up girly boy." Hidan glared at Deidara.

Deidara was steaming mad now.

"Shut the hell up hmm!" Deidara punched Hidan in the face.

"Bitch!" Hidan and Deidara got into a huge fight.

But then they felt 6 hands on them grabbing them. Deidara and Hidan looked behind them and a all of the Peins were pissed looking.

"Oh shit we woke leader up un!" Deidara thought.

Oh and I call the Peins by numbers.

"For gods sake! Pein had to bring us out again!" Pein 4 was the long haired one.

"I mean I think we never get a break." Pein 5 is that one that kind of looks like the real Pein.

"God I hate it when we have to help out!" Pein 6 is that one that Jiraiya had killed in the manga.

"You guys better keep it down or next time you will be dead." Pein scowled at the two.

Moonlight had woken up from this noise and was watching from the stairs. She was giggling too because of how cool it was. She read about it in the manga but never saw it in person.

"So cool." Moonlight thought.

The other Peins left and Deidara and Hidan fell to the ground panting.

"Damn it leader!" Hidan mumbled.

Moonlight bit her lip to stop from laughing. She went into her and Fear's room and Fear was already awake.

"They woke you up too?" Fear asked.

"Yep, but I saw the six paths of pain which was awesome!" Moonlight smiled.

"Lucky." Fear mumbled.

"You are a fan of Pein too I know." Moonlight smirked.

"I'm a Hidan fan girl." Fear blushed. "You're in love with Dei."

"What!? Am not!" Moonlight scowled.

"Either that or you are a Pein fan girl." Fear giggled.

"Shut up! I just like Pein's abilities." Moonlight said.

"Yeah whatever." Fear rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Moonlight turned her head away from Fear.

"I'm going downstairs to make breakfast." Fear announced leaving the room to change first.

"Okay." Moonlight nodded.

Moonlight was already dressed. Moonlight walked downstairs to see Hidan and Deidara having a glare down.

"Wow what happen to make them do that?" Moonlight thought.

"Oh hey Moonlight un." Deidara greeted stopping the glare down.

"One question, why are you guys fighting?" Moonlight asked.

"Stupid ass Deidara here woke up leader and he totally beat on us. And the reason for that is because I called Deidara a girly boy." Hidan shouted.

"I would be pissed at you Hidan too." Moonlight said.

"Oh who asked you." Hidan growled.

Fear came downstairs in her daytime clothes.

**Moonlight: Hold it hold it!**

**Fear: What?!**

**Moonlight: Have we EVER told them what we wear?**

**Fear: Uh…I don't think so.**

**Moonlight: You'll tell them soon right?**

**Fear: Yeah okay…**

"Morning!" Fear smiled.

"Hey Fear!" Hidan greeted.

"Why are you so beat up Hidan?" Fear asked.

Yeah…Pein really beat them up…

"No reason." Hidan lied.

Fear giggled and went into the kitchen. No one was in there yet.

"Strange, usually someone is waiting for breakfast. Well its 6:30am so I'm actually not surprised." Fear sighed opening the fridge.

She got out waffles and decided she would make waffles. As she was cooking Konan had woken up with dark circles under her eyes.

"Whoa why are you tired?" Hidan questioned.

"I just didn't sleep well." Konan mumbled.

"Is leader still asleep hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah he is." Konan said. Then she yawned.

Fear had just finished breakfast. She walked out into the living room and as usual, anyone who was up was watching TV.

"Why do you vote on a leader?" Konan asked.

"I don't know and its called a president here." Moonlight mumbled. "We're not aloud to vote because we're to young!"

"Okay…" Konan was still confused. "Why don't you have a real battle for this president of yours?" Konan asked.

"I don't know! Stop asking so many questions!" Moonlight growled.

Konan just blinked. Lets skip ahead 3 hours when its 9:30am.

**3 hours later:**

Everyone was up and eating breakfast. Except Fear who wasn't hungry yet.

"WowFearyoucookreallygood!" Prew had coffee…yeah…

"Did you have coffee?" Fear questioned.

"Noooo…" Prew lied.

Fear raised an eyebrow. Prew just smiled.

"You guys still have weird food un." Deidara pointed out.

"You've told us that a lot!" Moonlight scowled.

"Hey leader, when are we going to work on the jutsu to get home?" Sasori asked.

"This afternoon." Pein answered.

Fear and Moonlight looked at each other. What if the Akatsuki made it home?! Their dream come true would be over.

And so would their story…

**Moonlight: So next chapter will be when they are making the jutsu right?**

**Fear: Yup.**

**Moonlight: Yeah well please review.**

**Fear: Sorry this was kind of short! I was in a rush.**


	22. The prank to the Akatsuki

**Bad news! I caught a cold yeah I'm sick but I'm still going to write this story for ya guys!**

**Please review! **

**Also some of these chapters will be funny!**

**Begin:**

Right now it was 11:00am. They were still waiting for 12:00pm so the Akatsuki could work on getting home.

"Hey Moonlight look at this!" Fear came downstairs.

Moonlight was watching TV with the Akatsuki.

"What is it Fear?" Moonlight asked.

"I found this cool book and come look!" Fear answered.

"Uh okay." Moonlight went upstairs with Fear.

Fear went into the closet in their room and took out a book. An old one by the looks of it.

"What's that?" Moonlight questioned.

Fear set the book on her bed. "A book full of our abilities with this curse."

"You mean we can read what we can do with our curse?" Moonlight asked.

Fear nodded opening the book. A couple times, Moonlight and Fear laughed because some of them would be perfect for pranks.

"Oh god look at this power we both have!" Fear laughed.

Moonlight looked at it and laughed too. They could shrink people and themselves.

"Hey there's a way to capture people in the town and show them we are good." Moonlight giggled.

"Look at this one." Fear pointed to a sentence.

"Invisibility? This stuff is like for super hero stuff." Moonlight said.

"I know but still its funny!" Fear smirked.

"I wonder if I can turn Dei into a plushie doll." Moonlight thought.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fear asked with a smile.

"If you mean shrinking the Akatsuki then yes." Moonlight said.

"Wait, they'll kill us afterwards." Fear pointed out.

"Come on, you're immortal and it'll be cute!" Moonlight smiled.

"I know but aren't we suppose to be helping them?" Fear asked.

"Yes but this'll be fun." Moonlight giggled.

"Let them get started on the jutsu first." Fear said.

"Fine." Moonlight scowled.

**With Akatsuki:**

"Kakuzu get out of here!" Hidan pushed Kakuzu to the ground.

"Would you two shut up and help gather chakra un?!" Deidara growled.

"Kakuzu pushed me to the ground." Hidan lied.

"I think I have an idea." Itachi announced.

"What?" Konan asked.

"I'll use genjutsu to get us back." Itachi answered.

"That might work, Itachi, study maps around these areas and find where our base is." Pein ordered.

"Right." Itachi walked inside.

Fear and Moonlight were snickering waiting for their chance. (Moonlight: We are just mean huh?) (Fear: Got that right, see you on the chat room, I think we still have Pein small.) (Moonlight: Oh right…)

"So what now leader un?" Deidara asked.

"Once Itachi finds our area we will begin. For now lets go inside." Pein answered walking to the door.

Everyone else was following. They were outside in the forest and Fear took a breath and her ring glowed. Moonlight did too.

"Hey do you hear something?" Hidan questioned.

"Yes its like a snicker." Sasori replied.

"Holy crap what's-" Hidan yelled when something hit him.

"Where's Hidan?" Kakuzu looked around.

"Down here dumb ass!" the Akatsuki heard

"Hey wait what the he-!" Kakuzu was cut off getting hit by a beam.

"Its working." Fear thought.

"What is this?!" Sasori growled.

"This is so fun!" Moonlight thought.

Soon a few minutes passed and the whole Akatsuki were 6 inches.

"Aw! Look how cute they look!" Fear came out of the shadows in her tiger like form.

"What is this un?!" Deidara yelled.

"Wow hard to believe criminals can be so cute small." Moonlight snickered coming out from the shadows.

Prew, Nara, and Darin were in the living room not knowing what was going on. Just then Darin's ring glowed.

"Why is this glowing?" Darin said.

"I think that means Moonlight and Fear did something because mine is glowing too." Nara pointed out.

"Oh my god! I can feel what they are doing! They did something to the Akatsuki!" Prew smiled.

"What did they do?" Nara asked.

"I don't know." Prew shrugged.

"I thought you were on our side brats." Sasori growled.

"I don't know its just fun to mess with you guys." Fear smiled.

"This will not turn out well." Pein thought.

"I call Hidan!" Fear giggled.

"Okay and I'll get Deidara, but what about the rest of them?" Moonlight asked.

"OMG what happen to them!?" Prew, Nara, and Darin walked in.

"OMG Prew is for like chat rooms." Fear said.

"Whatever but, what happen!?" Prew questioned.

"These girls are nuts!" Hidan yelled.

"That doesn't really answer the question." Darin sighed.

"They shrank us!" Kakuzu growled.

"Wow I didn't even know they could do that." Nara said.

"Neither did we." Hidan growled.

"I refuse to be a pet like mini un." Deidara scowled.

"Its not like we're putting you is girly dresses." Moonlight giggled.

"You do have to admit, they are cute." Prew actually smiled.

"Want one?" Fear asked,

"Yes! How about…I don't know who to pick just give me one!" Prew was excited for some reason.

"Well I'm not in any part of this." Darin sighed.

"Maybe I'll take one too." Nara laughed.

"Okay everyone got the plan?" Pein whispered to the other Akatsuki.

"Yep, now lets get out of here!" Kakuzu started to run like hell.

"I didn't say run away, I said teleport." Pein corrected.

"Hey where the hell do you think you're going Kakuzu!" Moonlight grabbed Kakuzu.

"No I will not be treated like this!" Kakuzu tried to use his stitches but Moonlight's ring stopped him.

They were still in their freak mode. Fear stuck out her tiger claws.

"Come on Hidan, lets go into my room." Fear smiled.

"Oh shit." Hidan said.

"We will kill you when we turn back." Pein threatened.

"We can turn you big. But if you threaten us like that we won't turn you back." Moonlight said with an evil smile.

"She's kind of right leader." Tobi admitted.

"I don't know about this guys." Darin sighed.

"Why not?" Nara questioned.

"I don't know they are the Akatsuki! Plus it may not be safe. They still are ninjas just smaller." Darin whispered.

"Why don't you take most of them Darin?" Fear offered.

"Why me?" Darin mumbled.

"One you're a boy, two, you need to have fun!" Moonlight giggled.

"Oh now I decided! I'll take Konan!" Prew jumped up and down.

"Did you have coffee AGAIN?" Fear asked.

"Maybe…" Prew lied with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to die with her." Konan mumbled.

"At least you don't get one of the freaky girls hmm." Deidara pointed out.

"Prew, Nara, and Darin are still freaks too." Konan added.

"Oh yeah un." Deidara drooped his head down.

"Okay Darin, take Pein, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi. I think that's enough." Moonlight said.

"Are you serious?" Darin looked a little annoyed.

"Just make sure and not let your temper go off." Fear smiled.

"Why?" Darin asked.

"We read in the book that the curse can also come out by anger." Moonlight answered.

"Oh just perfect." Darin said under his breath.

"I guess I'll take Kisame." Nara shrugged.

"Then its all settled." Fear laughed picking up Hidan.

"Ow! Your damn claws hurt!" Hidan whined.

"Oh right sorry." Fear put her claws back in her hands.

"Damn it! I'm bleeding now!" Hidan growled whipping the blood off his body.

"I'll give you a small rag." Fear walked upstairs with Hidan.

"Good luck Darin!" Prew took Konan and ran upstairs.

"Yeah good luck with them." Nara left with Kisame.

"Hope you enjoy!" Moonlight got Dei and went to her and Fear's room.

"Well this will be a show." Darin sighed. "At least you guys got stuck with me."

"Oh yeah we're saved!" Kakuzu mocked.

"Now how will I get them to the third floor?" Darin thought.

**Darin: Why'd you give me them all?**

**Moonlight: Come on I bet you'll like it.**

**Fear: (Throws Hidan in air) yeah its so fun!**

**Hidan: Please help me!**

**Prew: Konanwon'tbenicetome!**

**Fear: Still on the coffee rush huh?**

**Prew: Maybesomaybenot!**

**Darin: Lets see what my creator says.**

**Moonlight: Fine whatever. **

**Fear: Moonlight and I are all about torture so I couldn't resist.**

**All: Review!**


	23. Turning them back and a problem

**Here is the next chapter guys! I've been delayed but here it is! **

**Begin:**

"I hate this." Darin thought.

"Hey wait the girls left their book out ." Sasori pointed to a book in the living room.

Darin picked it up.

"This book may have the antidote." Darin said.

"Yeah maybe!" Kakuzu agreed.

"I'm glad that you are on our side. We won't kill you at least." Sasori scowled.

"I said I wasn't in any of this." Darin reminded them.

Soon Darin found the antidote.

"All you have to do is say 大きい(Big in Japanese)." Darin said.

The Akatsuki turned big all of a sudden.

"That was it?" Sasori asked.

"Yes." Darin nodded.

"**That was the shortest thing to say ever!" **Zetsu's black side growled.

"And it was in Japanese why didn't we think of that before!?" Kakuzu scowled.

"I don't know but now we're going to kill those girls." Pein said.

"We should turn the others big too." Darin offered.

"Yes we should." Itachi agreed.

Darin knocked on Fear and Moonlight's door to their room.

"Who is it?" Fear's voice asked.

"Darin." Darin answered.

"Come in." Moonlight's voice came.

When they opened the door, "大きい"

"Hey how'd you-?" Fear was cut off.

"You are so dead you guys!" Hidan and Deidara's voice came.

"Oh crap." Moonlight yelled and her and Fear ran out the door.

"Now Prew and Nara's room." Darin walked to the next room 2 doors away.

"Who is it?" Prew questioned with her normal sweet voice.

"Darin."

"Come in."

"大きい" Darin said when he came in.

"What?! They turned big again!" Nara shouted.

"Yes freedom!" Kisame ran out the door.

"Thank god." Konan left too.

"How'd you turn them big again?" Nara asked.

"Found it in this book." Darin showed them the book.

"That must've been how Moonlight and Fear turned them small." Nara pointed out.

"Yep it is." Darin nodded.

"They are going to be pissed." Nara said.

"I know." Darin sighed.

"But we are their friends so they won't kill us!" Prew added.

"Yeah lets hope." Darin and Nara said at the same time.

"Hah! You like each other!" Prew smiled. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shut it Prew!" Darin and Nara growled.

Prew just giggled then skipped away.

"She is so annoying." Darin thought.

They walked downstairs and the Akatsuki looked pissed. Moonlight and Fear weren't there though. They were probably outside.

**With Moonlight and Fear:**

They were actually looking through an extra copy of the ablities book.

"Hey Moonlight look at this!" Fear pointed at the book.

"What is it?" Moonlight asked.

"Its an awesome ability! You know how I can turn into a tiger?" Fear looked at Moonlight.

"Yeah why?" Moonlight looked curious.

"Other people with the curse can turn into a certain animal! You can turn into a fox!" Fear smiled.

"Sweet! What about the others?" Moonlight questioned.

"Prew has a wolf. I can't find Darin's or Nara's. But it says if two of the same people with curses have the same animal." Fear replied.

"Then that would be for Nara and Darin." Moonlight laughed.

"Yeah really." Moonlight agreed with a small giggle.

"Should we go back?" Fear asked.

"Wait, how long has it been since I told you about the cure to the curse?" Moonlight questioned.

"Uh about a month." Fear replied.

Just then they froze. Had they been too late to turn normal? Had they missed it? They looked at each other worried.

"Are we going to be monsters forever!?" Moonlight yelled.

"I don't know but tonight lets see if we can drink it!" Fear said.

Moonlight nodded and the two girls walked home. The Akatsuki decided to act like nothing happened and watched TV. The girls came in and Darin was sitting on the stairs with Nara. They looked like they were cuddling.

"Seems like they are in love." Moonlight giggled.

"Yeah." Fear snickered.

Darin and Nara's rings glowed when their hands touched.

"It looks like they are boyfriend and girlfriend." Moonlight whispered to Fear.

"Yeah it does seem like that." Fear whispered back.

**Sorry this chpater was so short! T-T so sorry for making t short!**

**But I need to know what the team wants for an animal! Okay so yeah!**

**Again so sorry it was short!**

**Please review!**

**Fear: I will be updating soon though.**

**Moonlight: Yeah lets hope so!**

**Fear: Hey! (Eyes turn red)**

**Moonlight: (Eyes turn red too)**

**Fear: Whatever.**

**Moonlight: (Giggles) Please review fans.**


	24. I'm back!

Omg I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm continuing. I have been absent from writing for months now and I think its now time I come back to writing! Be prepared for more stories coming your way! I was going to give up on writing but now I want to get back into it! 

More chapters and new stories coming your way! Updates soon!

~gaaragirl312


	25. New member and forgetting

**Hey guys here is my update after a LONG time! Also we have a new character! Its Neko Berry-chan! Here character's name is Berry. Here is all her info, congrats Berry, you're in!**

**Name - Berry**

**Hair Color - Whitish blonde (goes to her waist)**

**Eye Color - Blood Red**

**Demon - Tsukiyami ( A neko)**

**Transformation - A large panther with bright red eyes.**

**Outfit - Black kunoichi sandals, white socks, a black dress with spaghetti straps and a large white belt around the waist, a black choker with a bell on it instead of a ring, a Jashinist, and specializes in Water jutsus.**

**Phew she gave me a lot of info on her! Lol! Well it ends up, we had an extra ring so…well you'll see! **

**Enjoy the long awaited chapter!**

**Begin:**

Moonlight and Fear were now trying to find out where they last put the antidote. They didn't want to be monsters forever! They decided to look outside so they ran outside to see if they left it anywhere.

"It has to be around here!" Fear yelled worried.

"I want to be able to go home!" Moonlight sighed.

"As do I sis." Fear nodded sadly.

They kept running through the forest until Fear accidentally ran into a girl with cat ears and tail. She seemed to be a neko. They both fell to the ground hard rubbing their heads. Ear looked at the girl she bumped into and examined her. She had blood red eyes and whitish blonde hair that went to her waist. Though she had a ring on her finger that glowed.

"Oh sorry about that." the girl said standing up and brushing herself off. Though had a smile.

"Oh um its ok." Fear said standing up herself and just stretched after falling.

"May I ask your name?" the girl asked nicely.

"Oh I'm Fear and this is my friend Moonlight." Fear smiled a bit as Moonlight was next to Fear.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Berry." she smiled.

"Hey can I see your ring?" Fear asked staring at the ring of Berry's hand.

"Um sure." Berry nodded and showed her ring to Fear.

It had a cat symbol on it and it glowed like the rings Moonlight, Fear, Darin, Nara, and Prew had. Maybe there was another ring the girls and Darin never knew about. This ring seemed to be cursed like theirs.

"Hey may I ask, where'd you get that ring?" Fear asked Berry looking to her.

"Oh I found the ring, I thought it was cute and it fit me, I'm a neko." Berry smiled looking at her ring, "Though its an odd ring."

"Well actually…" Fear held up her hand and showed her ring. It had the tiger on it and thy both glowed she connected their rings. "You're one of us."

Berry stared at Fear strange, "What do you mean 'You're one of us'?" she asked.

"I mean we have a group full of people with these rings, you have a cursed ring, you have forbidden powers like us. Un-human powers." Fear said taking her hand away and the rings stopped glowing.

Berry looked a bit wide eyed. "You mean I'm a powerful person?"

Moonlight and Fear both nodded. Though now a smile appeared on Berry's face.

"That seems cool!" she smiled, "Can I join the group!?"

Moonlight and Fear looked to each other but smiled.

"well we could use an extra hand." Moonlight said thinking of the possibilities.

"Well I guess you're in." Fear smiled at Berry.

Berry smiled and jumped up and down happy, "alright can I com now?!"

Moonlight and Fear nodded forgetting about the antidote. So they just nodded and told her to follow them and started to head to their home. Berry followed happily.

As they walked Berry told them all about her life and told them many happy stories. She seemed to be pretty cheerful like Prew. Even though her being a neko was a bit strange they thought it was kind of cute to be a neko. But soon they made it to their house and walked in. The Akatsuki were still watching TV. Prew was eating candy.(And everyone has tried to keep her away from candy and coffee) Darin and Nara were talking sitting on the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Moonlight and Fear went over to Darin, Nara, and Prew. Berry followed to meet everyone.

"We have a new member to add to the Night Crawlers." Fear smiled and then said, "This is Berry, the new member." Fear lead Berry to each of them.

"Hi! I'm Berry." she smiled at them all.

"I'm Darin." Darin said smiling a bit at Berry.

"Hi I'm Prew!" Prew jumped up and down excited and sugar high.

"I'm Nara." Nara nodded to Berry.

Moonlight and Fear smiled happy to see things were going pretty well with the new comer. Though things were about to get a little strange. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. That never happened unless they had called someone. They voted Fear to get the door and Fear slowly went to the door and opened it.

The person there was the principal of the closest high school. Mr. Darkwood, the owner of Dark Wood high school. More like principal.

**Haha me and my cliffhangers! **

**Moonlight: -_- wow left them on another cliffhanger. **

**Darin: yea I think we all want to know why he's there.**

**Prew: oh, oh I know! Maybe to take us to school!**

**Nara: great, school! We're heroes not high school kids.**

**Berry: yay now I'm at the end with you guys!**

**Fear: guys come on, at least they have some entertainment if they read here.**

**Moonlight: hey Fear, I heard you like Pein AND Hidan. (laughs) Who ya gonna choose?**

**Fear: oh shut up Moonlight! I know you like Pein too!**

**Moonlight: -_- in the story I'm suppose to be Deidara's girl.**

**Nara: at least I'm with Darin.**

**Darin: I'm glad I'm with Nara instead of anime characters.**

**Prew: well to correct you Darin, Konan is the only girl in Akatsuki, none of us know if you like her!**

**Darin: whatever Prew. (Throws a rock at her annoyed)**

**Prew: (Jumps around from too much candy and it misses)**

**Fear: also a surprise guys! Moonlight doesn't watch or read Naruto anymore!**

**Everyone other then Moonlight: O_O**

**Moonlight: its true, I like other things now, like Wolf's Rain.**

**Fear: Well I'm getting into different things too. But I'll always be an Akatsuki fan! Well I'm not going to waste anyone else's time so ending credits!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review and I'll try and update soon!**

**Yay we're back in business!**


End file.
